Wish Upon A Star
by KVN18
Summary: Brianna Walker is a girl keeping a secret! She meets Embry and he imprints on her. Will Embry be able to get close enough for her to trust him with her secret! I'm not good at summaries but the story is really good! Embry and an OC! After Breaking Dawn
1. We're Moving

CHAPTER 1: WE'RE MOVING

I parked the car in front of the cemetery and got my supplies out of the back seat. Before you think I'm a grave robber or something, you should know that my supplies include a thermos and a blanket. Now your wondering what a 16 year old girl is doing in a cemetery with a thermos and blanket. Well, I like to stargaze. I'm sort of fascinated by them. The stars, I mean. And it's quiet and peaceful; a wonderful place to sit and think.

I walked to my favorite spot and placed the blanket on the ground. I lay back on it and stared at the sky. No, I'm not a loner. I can tell that's what you're all thinking. A couple years ago, I would think I was a freak too. I started doing it a year or so back after… never mind. I just never stopped.

After an hour or so, I was tired so I started getting up. Then I saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and made a wish. I felt silly but at the same time, I had a weird feeling, an almost urgency, like I _needed _to make that wish. Shaking my head, I picked my things and got into my car and drove home.

The drive home was pretty uneventful. I listened to the song I was practicing for the audition next Friday for the musical. I love to sing, but I've always been too shy to try out for anything. My friends finally convinced me, saying I'd be the perfect person to play the lead and that they would try out for different parts so we could do it together. It took almost a week but they managed to convince me. So I was trying out. Next Friday would be the day I finally found if I had any talent in two of my favorite things. Acting and singing. They're my top three favorite things.

I got home and parked my car in the driveway. It was close to midnight so both my parents' cars were in the garage. I let myself in because I knew that there was no way my parents would be awake at this time of night. One thing I hate about the fact that my parents are so in love. They have sex. _A lot._ And it's loud. It's disgusting. Really? Did they have to make it so loud? Couldn't they have sound proofed their room or something. I am very emotionally scarred. It's a wonder I only have one sibling.

But when I opened the door, the light in the living room was on. _Shit. I'm in trouble. What did I do? I don't remember having done anything. _I walked slowly toward the living room

'Hey mom, dad. Why are you up so late?'

'We wanted to talk to you."

'About?' so far, so good. Their not yelling or anything, so I can't be in trouble. I wonder what was so important that they had to stay up so late.

'Just remember, sweetie, that we think this the best thing for you. And for us as a family.' My mom said, making me nervous.

This was going to be bad.

'What is it?'

'We have put a lot of thought into this, so you're not going to change our minds.' my dad said, making me even more nervous.

This was _really _going to be bad.

'Just spit it out. What have you put a lot of thought into?'

'Well, honey, your father got offered a new job. In Washington, in a reservation there called La Push. And I can transfer jobs into a branch of the bank in a town close by called Forks. So we're moving. To La Push.'

I froze. I literally couldn't move, I couldn't think. I just sat there, motionless.

My first semi-coherent thought was, _well, that didn't work. Stupid shooting star! _

'When?' I said. My voice sounded hollow. Empty. I couldn't believe my parents would do this to me. I was just starting to build my confidence up. I had just started making friends and feeling less of an outsider. First they move me out of my home town and then this? Granted, the first move was necessary after… but this? How was necessary?

'About 2 months.' My dad replied, studying my face.

Two months? I only had two months in the place that was _finally _beginning to feel like home? Two measly months? I was so angry I just turned around and walked up the stairs. I got to my room and closed the door. Then I ran to the bed and started crying. They weren't sad tears. No, I was too angry to feel sad. I have this annoying tendency where I cry for any heightened emotion. I cry when in happy, sad, scared, even excited. Anything and everything sets my tear ducts off like sprinklers. It's horrible. Can you imagine? Crying because you're nervous about a test? Yeah, I actually did that. The whole "over-active tear ducts" could be very embarrassing. I didn't even get it when I was born I got it after….never mind.

I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. I got my bottle of water and the aspirins next to it and took some. Because of the whole crying a lot thing, I get a lot of headaches. I can't move around without them. The aspirin, I mean. I could feel the meds take effect. I started thinking about ways to convince my mom and dad not to move. I had to convince them that uprooting our family was not a good idea in the slightest. That it was not in the best interest of anyone, especially me. We have enough money, I'm in a great school for me, and we have a beautiful home, and we're close enough to our old town that I can still see my old friends and family sometimes but not so close as to remind me of… why are they doing this?

I came up with several different arguments, but I knew they wouldn't work. As much as I didn't want to move, I knew my parents. They wouldn't have made this decision lightly. They knew how important a constant environment is to me. I guess I'll have to except it. I'm moving. To La Push. Where ever that is. Mom said Washington, though. Oh my god, what am I going to tell Jessica? Or Amber? Or even Trisha?

3


	2. Telling The Girls

CHAPTER 2: TELLING THE GIRLS.

**Hi, I'm Vanessa and I wrote this on Friday the 13****th****, and got the worst news ever, so this just proves the superstition is true. Happy worst day of the year!**

I woke up the next morning, feeling like I hadn't slept. I stared at my alarm clock. 9.15am. I wanted to just stay in bed the entire day, my entire life in fact. Just stay in bed and forget the fact that I'd be moving in two months. Then my stomach growled. Time to get up, whether I liked it or not. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. After my shower I dressed in short shorts and a tank top. Clothes I would never wear outside, or even inside all that often. The only reason I was wearing them now was because it was laundry day. I had no clothes. I went downstairs to get something to eat.

My mom and dad were laughing at something when I entered the kitchen. That stopped immediately they saw me.

'Don't stop on my account. Just pretend I'm not here. I obviously don't matter, anyway.' That was a low blow, I know. But I really didn't want to move.

'That's unfair. You know you factored a lot in this decision. We thought long and hard and came back to the same place every time. We need to move. It's the best thing for all of us. I hope you'll understand. We need to do this.'

I sighed. 'I understand. Somewhere deep inside, I do. That doesn't mean I like it. And the petty part of me has decided she doesn't want to understand, so she's going to act like she doesn't.' I've always been honest with my parents, even when it was painful. They raised me that way. They always told me that I had to tell them or anyone really, the truth. Lying just becomes complicated.

'We understand that you don't like it, but you're going to have to accept it. We don't have time for you to be in denial about the move. We have to get ready.'

'You could have told me earlier. It would have been nice to have known that it could have been a possibility. To have time to prepare my mind to the fact that I'm not going to be here much longer.'

'We didn't fully make up our minds until a week ago. We didn't want to worry you for nothing. It wouldn't be worth the tears.' Tears that I would actually shed. I hate my eyes. 'Then when we finally made the decision, we were looking for the right moment to tell you. '

'What's the rush, then? If you only made the decision last week. Why two months?'

'Because your father's job comes with a time period. They needed a replacement immediately. If we weren't able to move so quickly, they would give the job to someone else.'

'Ok.' I got a bowl of coco pops and sat down to eat. I love coco pops. Their my favorite thing to eat. I'm a very picky eater. I hate anything that resembles a vegetable, unless its pickles. And Chinese food. I don't eat shellfish or any fish really, unless it's Chinese. I don't like turkey, though chicken is good. So is duck, but only Peking (again with the Chinese.) duck. I only eat potatoes if their fries. The only restaurant food I like, besides Chinese, is desert. I don't think McDonalds counts as a restaurant. I hate most fruits and fruit juices. My water has to be out of a tap. Mineral water tastes weird. Unless my egg is sunny side up, but very, and I mean very (I don't like raw egg) well done, I won't eat it. That basically leaves burgers, chicken, Chinese, (I like Chinese, a lot. My mom always swore that their must be Chinese blood in our family that skipped generations until me because I love it.) And desert. And coco pops. The only person I knew who was as picky as me was… never mind.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to do some homework. I turned my computer on and started on an essay that was due in a week. I know only geeks do homework when it's due in a week's time, but because of the play, I want as little work as possible that week, so I can rehearse. Wait. I can't do the play anymore. Opening night is three days after we move. I guess I can convince my mom to let me stay with Jessica. No, there is no way my mom will let me stay at her house for a week. Oh well, at least one good thing came out of me moving, though I doubt Jess will see it that way. At least Trisha will be happy. She'll get the lead now. Trisha and I have a very… interesting relationship. I count her as one of my best friends and so does she. But the only reason we have been friends so long is because of Jess. Trisha can be petty, mean, and bitchy, but she's been Jess's best friend since kindergarten and when I became friends with Jess, she sort of came along with the package. After a while I got used to it, but I have a feeling Trisha resents me for some reason. Jess on the other hand is the kindest, sweetest person in the world. She also acts like she is on a sugar high 24/7. It's amazing how much energy one person can have. If you could harness her energy for one day, it would be enough to power a small country for 10 years. Amber my other best friend on the other hand, is quiet and reserved. She doesn't hang around with me and Jess that much because she hates Trish. She has her opinions and beliefs and you can't change her mind if she's made it. She's very strong willed. But she's lots of fun to hang with. Especially if you're going shopping. The girl has the weirdest style imaginable! She always picks the weirdest things and puts them together and on the hangers you're thinking that would never work, then she puts them on and she looks absolutely amazing in them. Jess's style is more conventional. Trish is always in the latest designer clothes. Her parents are rich and she's an only child, so she can get anything she wants. For example, for her birthday, her parents not only bought her a brand new car, but a Mercedes. Convertible. The only reason she didn't get a sports car is that her parents said she drives too fast and she would crash it. She pouted for a month. In my head I wanted to yell at her "you got a freaking Mercedes. Be happy." Amber, Jess, and I all got cars but I inherited my brothers old Toyota. So did Amber, except hers was her elder sister's old jeep. Jess doesn't have an older sibling so her parents bought her a car from the used car dealership.

I closed down the essay because I couldn't concentrate and turned off my computer. I lay down on my bed and grabbed a book. I know, I know, I sound more and more like a geek as this goes along but I like reading. It's… I don't know how to put it. It makes me feel better when I'm angry or sad, or anything like that. But it's also fun. To immerse yourself in someone else's life and have to worry about someone else's problems that are so easily fixed. It makes me feel like maybe my problems can also be easily fixed, I just can't see it like the characters. I turned on my iPod and turned on my favorite playlist.

I had just reached my favorite part when Edwin, the vampire was about to tell Becky, the human that he was in love with her when my door crashed in and Jess jumped on my bed with me on it. This happens so often I didn't even flinch.

'Hey Bree! What are you doing; besides being boring?'

'Ha-ha. I'm re-reading TwiDark.' Amber walked in after Jess and sat on the other side of me. She's a bookworm like me.

'Where are you? I just finished re-reading New Star.' Amber said, stretching so she could see my page number. This is why I have a queen sized bed. All of us can fit comfortably with no problem.

'Edwin is telling Becky that he is a vampire and that he is in love with her.'

'That series is so boring! I mean vampires and wizards? And the way Becky moves from Edwin, the vamp to Joseph, the wizard and his coven of witches? Those things don't even exist!'

'It's a love story! It's not supposed to make sense. And its science fiction. The whole point is that it doesn't exist.' I told her, sighing. Jess doesn't understand my draw to science fiction. She likes autobiographies and books like that. Real people.

'Did you two come together?' I asked, confused. Like I said before, Amber doesn't generally hang out with Jess. She likes Jess a lot, but hates Trish and Trish is always with Jess.

'No, but great minds think alike. I saw her walking up towards your house, so I gave a lift. We were both coming here anyway.' Jess said. Did I forget to mention Jess speaks a mile a minute? You can barely understand what comes out of her mouth.

'We came to practice our lines together. Where is your copy of the script?'

Now was the moment of reckoning. I had to tell them.

'Guys, about that… I can't do the play.'

'Not again. You promised you can't go back on your word!' Jess said. Amber nodded in the background.

'I want to, I really do. I just can't. I can't because…'

'What? You can't because what?' Amber said, frowning.

'I'm… moving.' I said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

'What?' Jess said

'I'm moving.' I said, barely louder than the first time.

'Huh? I can't hear you.' Amber said

'I'M MOVING!' I yelled.

**Kutsy here and I was so exited when I saw our first review! Thank you so much GorgeousLittleLiar! WOW this is Vanessa, Nami and I's first fanfic so please leave comments!**


	3. Not Saying Goodbye

**Hey Kutsy here, and we've written a couple more chapters but need help with Brianna and Emby's first date so please give us ideas!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Twilight charcters!**

CHAPTER 3: NOT SAYING GOODBYE

Shock froze their faces. They stared at me for a full two minutes before yelling together

'WHAT!'

'But… but… but you just moved here!' Jess exclaimed.

'I know, but my dad got a new job so we're moving.'

'Are you ok with this?' Amber said. She's the kind of person who, even in a crisis, will ask how everyone is feeling and offer to help.

'Of course she's not ok! Who would be ok? I wouldn't be ok! I can't believe your leaving!' Jess said. Jess is the kind of person who in a crisis you don't want around, and I say that in the best of ways. She'd just panic and start hyperventilating and make you even more worried.

'Well, she's not crying so obviously she must be ok with it.' They both know about the over-active tear ducts.

'I'm not ok with it but I've come to terms with it. I'm trying not to feel anything about it. I already have a headache.'

'Why didn't you tell us sooner?' Jess said

'I found out yesterday.' I said. 'Can we stop talking about this? I can still help you guys rehearse, so lets do that.'

'I don't know if I still want to do the play without you, Bree.' Jess said, frowning

'You have to. Trish will be pissed if you don't.' Amber rolled her eyes at the mention of Trisha. I rolled my eyes back.

'Speaking of Trish, have you told her?' Jess asked. She didn't see the whole eye rolling episode because she was staring at a picture of my brother and I covered in mud on my dresser. I couldn't tell if she was disgusted by all the mud ruining a perfectly good outfit or if she had the hots for my brother, Brandon. It wouldn't be the first time. One of my old best friends Beth, had crush on him. She wasn't exactly subtle about it and B and I used to laugh about all the things she'd do to try to catch his attention. I know it sounds mean but the things she did were just too funny not to laugh at. Like she knew his favorite color was green, so that was all she ever wore. Green t-shirts, green shorts, green shoes, green socks, she even managed to buy these hideous pair of green jeans! B used to call her the little green monster. There was a period where she would dye all her food green as well. She stopped when one day he asked her why she was eating fungus. She said it was actually green rice but he said it looked disgusting. And it did. I miss Beth and her weird way of making even stalker like behavior funny. She was a riot and her funniest moments were when she wasn't even trying to be funny. Another thing she did was pretend to be good at sports because B likes athletic girls. She was a total klutz but that didn't stop her from trying out for every sport our school offered. Finally Brandon had to tell her that he thought of her as a sister and nothing more. She was very upset for about a week and then she met Charlie. He was president of the chess club and his favorite color was orange. The rest was history.

'Trish will survive.' What is she talking about? Oh yeah, she wanted to quit the play.

'Please don't. I will feel awful if you don't do the play because of me. Then the crying will start and I'll start looking like I have a bad case of red eye. So please, just do the play, for my sake. Save me the ridicule and the headache.' I practically begged.

'Ok ok, anything to stop the crying. Jeez, I hate when you cry. You look so miserable and when you finally stop you're so cranky because of the headaches and I can't even say anything because you give me a death glare so powerful it could kill a small cat and…' Jess said, shuddering.

'OK! Can we stop talking about how horrible I am when I have a headache? And I do not glare.'

'Yeah, you do. That's how I know you have a headache. You're scary. Why do you think you had such a hard time making friends? The first day you were here, you had a headache. You glared at anything that moved, you answered with one word sentences. Everyone could tell that you did NOT want to be here.' Amber replied.

'Are you kidding? I LOVED the fact that I moved here. I couldn't be in my old town for another second!'

'By the way, are you ever going to tell us what happened?' Jess asked.

'What do you mean?' I asked confused. She couldn't possibly mean…

'Well, when I first asked you why you moved here, you froze up for about a second. I barely even noticed it. Then, sometimes when we're talking you do it again. You freeze up for the tiniest portion of a second. And then when you talk about your hometown, sometime it sounds like you really miss it and other times, like now, you act like it was hell on earth! So, something must have happened if your acting like that, and normally I wouldn't push it, I mean, if you aren't ready to talk about it then you aren't ready, I just want to know… is that the reason you're moving now?'

I froze. Jess might be a chatter box but its amazing how much she can see into a situation and how great a reader she is. But she couldn't know about…

'See! You did it again!'

'I'm sorry. I can't… go to that place right now. It's too soon. It's not the reason I'm leaving. Trust me, its not.' Tears started welling up in my eyes. _Stupid over-active tear ducts!_

'Sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad. I always make things worse!' Jess said anxiously.

'You didn't make me sad. It's ok.' I said, tears still streaming down my face.

'Do you want some water?' Amber said softly.

'Yeah. Could you get me some? Tap, please.'

Amber got up and walked down the stairs. The tears were subsiding, so I got my Tylenols out of my dresser and got like three. Jess still looked like SHE was about to cry so I tried to comfort her.

'Really. I'm not sad. I'm going to take these Tylenol, then we are going to practice the lines, you are going to get the lead, since I'm not going to be there to stand in your way of auditioning, and you are going to rock it!'

'Who said you were standing in my way?' she said, raising an eyebrow. 'If I wanted the part, I could have had it." That's what I love about Jess; she doesn't let things get her down for long.

We did just that. Jess got the lead; the girl really should take up acting. Amber got the part she wanted, the female supporting role with the most lines. She said it would be a challenge, to get the audience into her character, and she loves challenges. Trish was the only one who wasn't happy with her role. I guess she thought that with me out of the way, then she would be a shoo in for the lead. Instead, she is in the chorus. Apparently, she doesn't understand the depths of the characters. You should have seen her face when she saw her part, or lack there-of. It was so funny I started crying.

**Please Review! **

**Leave your ideas on what you think Brianna and Embry's first date should be like!**


	4. Moving La Push

**Here's Chapter 4 enjoy! **

CHAPTER 4: MOVING/ LA PUSH

_Bye! Bye! Bye!_ The calls of my friends lingered in my head as I drove alone on the highway behind my mom. I was alone because we all decided to take our cars with us, which meant we each drove our own cars while we hired a guy to drive the truck with our stuff. It was a really long drive and I had nothing to think about, except my farewell. Jess, Amber, and I were all crying our eyes out. Trish, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there with us. Amber and Jess gave me a mixed CD, with directions to not play it until I had reached my new house. Trisha gave me a charm bracelet with all our initials on it and lots of x's and o's.

I like the new house. It's pretty. My room is pink, which I hate, but they did this really cool wall decal with black swirls that roam across the walls. It's whimsical and gorgeous and totally makes up for the pink. It wouldn't be as pretty with any other color. The ceiling of my room is my favorite part of the house. Its black and they put these wicked sweet lights that flicker on and off so they look like stars. It's amazing. My bathroom is so amazing as well. They painted it deep sea blue and put all these sea stones on the floor so when you walk in it feels like you just walked on to the ocean floor. I guess my parents really felt horrible about moving me, so the pulled out all the stops. It's the best thing, actually the only thing, I like about moving.

I was getting really bored so I put my favorite mixed CD in the player of my car. It's the weirdest mix of musicians ever but it works for me. I sang along and was happy, in a way that only music makes me.

I pulled up behind the truck and got out. Stretching, I looked around. It's a nice neighborhood. Quiet and reserved. None of the houses are too flashy, like on my old street. I hated that. It made it seem like they were throwing it in our faces that they could probably own our entire street if they wanted. It seemed arrogant and self-important. I walked into the house, careful not to disturb the movers who were moving the couch into the living room. I went into my new room and waited for them to bring my stuff in here. I walked around my room. It's way bigger than my old room. And it's soundproof, thank God. Little by little they brought my stuff in. I spent the rest of the day opening boxes and putting books in shelves. When I was done, I went to help my parents unpack. I didn't want to be bored or I'll start feeling sad and then… headaches. Not to mention tears enough to cause the first man-made salt lake ever.

It wasn't till almost ten that night that I finally gave up on getting it all unpacked. I went upstairs to sleep and finally remembered the mixed tape. I'm glad that I got the movers to unpack my radio. I couldn't do it myself, it's too heavy. I put the mix CD in and pressed play.

_Hey girl. We know you're probably lying on your bed, trying not to cry, but we are going to make it impossible for you. Sorry. We hope their happy tears though. _Jess started out saying.

_Yeah. So anyway, the purpose of this tape is to make you laugh, now and any other time you're sad crying. We got the craziest collection of crazy weird songs to sing for you! So you can hear our amazing voices anytime you want! _Amber added in. The tears started coming in, but they were bitter-sweet. I loved my friends but I also missed them terribly. Hearing them singing together and laughing made me laugh but also made me wish I was there with them. I was surprised when I heard my voice in the mix, sometimes. I remember those days, though. We were all at Jess's house, just fooling around. I had no idea that they were recording. Cheeky minxes! Who used to say that? Oh… never mind.

I listened to the tape well into the night; my friend's laughter the last thing I heard before I drifted into slumber land.

When I got downstairs, my parents were both eating breakfast. It was bizarre to wake up in a foreign room and walk down foreign stairs to a non-foreign situation.

'How was your first night here?' My dad asked.

'I'm out of Tylenol.' I replied.

'That bad?' My mom said, sympathetically.

'No, it wasn't too bad. It was what I expected it to be. I'm just saying I'm out of Tylenol. I need more today, otherwise my first day of school will be horrible.'

'I'm sure there is some in one of these boxes. We just have to find it.'

'Ok, but I'm going to drive around and see if I can find a drugstore, just in case.'

I finished breakfast and got into my car. I drove around curiously. I had made a couple of trips here with my parents before we moved but those had always been about the house. I'd never seen La Push the town. I liked it. Everyone stared at my car as I drove by, but in a town this small, I'm not surprised. There were an awful lot of hot guys with no shirts on, so that's a plus. I didn't understand why, since it's really cold out, but I liked it. It didn't look a lot like my old town, but that was also plus. If it looked a lot like my old town, I would get homesick a lot more often, and then tears and all that comes with it.

I drove around for about twenty minutes and still couldn't see a drugstore, so I went inside a general store. I didn't even know they had those anymore but it was in the title. La Push General Store. It was somewhat empty, with only a couple of people in it including a really tall, really hot shirtless guy. This town sure had a lot of them.I'm starting to like it here even more here. Not that I'm a slut or anything, but you have to admit, if you were in my situation, you'd be happy too. I mean, I'm unattached and not hideous. If I couldn't find a guy here, it would be hopeless for me.

I was staring at No Shirt Guy and he noticed.

'Hi. You must be new here. I'm Damon.' He said, sticking out his hand, a small smile on his face.

I blushed slightly.

'Sorry. I was just wondering how you're not cold. I'm Brianna.'

I shook his hand. WOW it was hot!

'Nice to meet you, Brianna.' He said, smiling wider now. 'So, what brings you to La Push?'

'My dad got a job here, and my mom got a job in Forks. Why are you here?' I replied

'I live here.' He said, looking confused.

'No, I meant, why are you in the general store.'

'Oh. I'm here to pick up my girlfriend, Brittney. She works here.'

Damn. Got a girlfriend. Oh well, he seems friendly, we could be friends.

'Damon?' a girl's voice called out. His whole face lit up at the sound. _I wish a guy would look like that just for the sound of my voice. Brittney, whoever she is, is so lucky!_

A girl walked up to us. She was of medium height, and very pretty. I didn't think it was possible for him to look any happier without hurting himself, and then she gave him a hug. He looked so ecstatic, it was hurting me!

'Who's this?' She said. Not in a bitchy way, but with real curiosity. If I had a boyfriend that hot I would be suspicious of every girl I didn't know, but with Damon's obvious adoration, she must have complete confidence of his love for her.

'Brianna. She just moved here. Brit, meet Brianna. Brianna, meet my girlfriend Brittney.' Damon said, introducing us.

'Hey. Call me Bree. You work here?' I said, extending my hand out for her to shake.

'Yeah. Are you looking for something?'

'Yes, actually. Do you guys sell Tylenol?'

'No, I'm sorry we don't. So, where do you live?'

_Damn. I hope mom found the Tylenol in the house._ I told her my address.

'Cool. I live near their. We're neighbors. We also go to the same school because theirs only one school on the Rez. So I'll see you on the bus, if not sooner.' We had been walking out the door and I stopped near my car.

'Actually. I'm driving to school, so if you want a ride, I could take both of us.'

'That would be great! I hate that bus. The high school has to share with the middle school so we're stuck with those immature little brats who love shooting spit wads at the older kids like us.' She said.

'Well I'm glad I have a car, even if it's this old clunker. How about you Damon? Do you need a ride?' I said. I might as well give him a ride too, if we're all going to the same high school.

'No, I don't go to school.'

'You graduated already?' that's funny; I thought he was my age. Guess not.

'No, I'm home schooled. We have to go, but it was nice meeting you Brianna.' Damon said, opening his car door for Brittney.

'It was nice meeting you too. See you tomorrow, Brittney.'

'See you.'

I got in my car and drove away. Halfway to my house I remembered I forgot to ask Brittney if there was anyplace that did sell Tylenol.

On the way back to the house, I noticed there was a cemetery. It was out of the way, not near any houses. It was perfect for star gazing. I knew where I was going to be that night.

'Did you find any Tylenol?' my mom asked as I walked through the door.

'No, but I did meet a girl who I'm giving a ride to school tomorrow and saw this cemetery that looked like a nice place to star gaze.' I said as I walked past her

'You know, people are going to wonder if you're a devil worshiper when they find out you go to the cemetery almost every night.' My dad called from the living room.

'Let them!' I called back and climbed the stairs to my room.

**Please Review and give us ideas for ****Embry and Brianna's first date!**


	5. Finding Her

CHAPTER 5: FINDING HER

EMBRY'S POV

These are the times I really hate being a ware wolf, shape shifter, whatever! With all the people in the pack but me and Seth having imprinted, everyone is so fucking happy! And I can't count on Seth, because he is so fucking happy naturally! I thought ware wolves are supposed to be miserable! Even Leah, queen of misery is happy! Why can't they all fucking be normal! Their so giddy it makes me want to puke! I can't believe Leah imprinted! Isn't imprinting supposed to be fucking rare? Everyone has imprinted! Even Damon! And he hasn't even been a wolf for a year.

_Actually, it's been a year and a half._

Wasn't talking to you, newbie.

_Whatever. It doesn't really matter how long you've been a wolf to imprint._ Leah shoved her big nose in.

_I heard that. And you stop with the inner hate monologue? It's giving me a headache._ She added, like a really cared about her stupid head. I wish I could shove her head down a toilet!

_I'd like to see you try. I'd probably rip you limb from limb._

Is that an invitation?

_Bring it._

I growled and ran towards where I knew Leah would be.

_Put a sock in it guys. _Jacob said._ Embry go back to where you patrolling. You heard what Alice said._

Stupid vampires that flock around here like this town has a big neon sign that says all you can eat buffet.

_What is it with you tonight, Em? You're not normally this… angry. _Jacob asked me, concerned.

Sorry. I had this huge fight with my mom. Again. I don't blame her; I would get angry if I was her too.

_Maybe you should just tell her. It will get her off your back. _Seth suggested.

No, you don't know my mom Seth. She'd freak, have a panic attack. She'd go insane. She'd get schizophrenia!

_I highly doubt that. _Seth said.

_Actually, I know his mom. That's a real possibility. She's very… fragile. _Jake added

_You mean crazy._ Leah snorted

I growled. No one insulted my mom.

_Em, stop. We're getting close to houses know. You don't want to start scaring people. Leah, apologize._ Jake said authoritatively.

_No. _Leah said, stubbornly.

_Apologize, or I'll tell everyone something you don't want them to know. _Jake threatened.

_You wouldn't._ Leah said, but you could tell she was scared.

_Try me._

_I'm… sorry Embry. _She said reluctantly

_Better._ Jake said, with a smug twist of his thoughts

I'm kind of sorry she apologized. I wanted to know the big secret. Oh well, I'll get Jake to tell me later.

_No way will he tell you. He knows better than that if he wants all four limbs intact._

_She's right. I'm not telling you. I finally have something to blackmail Leah with. There is no way I'm telling anyone when keeping quiet gets me so much more. But I'll tell you this, it's really good. Enough to make her blush._

_Leah? Blush? That'll be the day._ Damon said. I agreed. Leah is as cold as a vamp. I remember the first time she saw Jake in the bluff. She actually laughed. Don't know what was so funny but she laughed.

_His face. It was so hilarious! His face was so red because I was there he looked like a tomato! Even his ears were red. _The image came up in her head. It was so funny we all started laughing. Well, all of us except Jake.

_You know what? I think we've gone far enough. You guys can all go back home._ Jacob said, embarrassed.

I wasn't going to wait for another invitation. I started running towards my house. It was close just through the cemetery. One by one, I felt the other guys' consciousness' slip away.

I was at the cemetery by then, when I caught the scent of a human. I stopped running immediately. What was a human doing in the cemetery? Then I saw her. Well I actually saw her back. She was walking towards her car with a blanket. She slept in the cemetery? No, she wouldn't be leaving if she slept here. Weird.

I didn't really think about it that much. She got in her car and drove away. I had this weird impulse to follow her, to make sure she was ok but I ignored it. I continued on my way to my house. I changed back into a human in the woods behind my house. My mom was asleep so I escaped an argument for tonight. I got in my bed and crashed for the night.

**I know it's a really short chapter, but it was only to explain how he knew her in the next chapter. For those of you who are wondering why he didn't imprint on her in this chapter, it's all very simple. He didn't look her in the eyes. You have to look the girl in the eyes for an imprint to happen. Imprintion is not a word, apparently.**


	6. First Day

CHAPTER 6: FIRST DAY

I have a headache. It started last night. I missed my friends and I was starting a new school the next day. I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep. Some girls throw up when their nervous, I do what I always do when I have a heightened emotion. I cried. So I have a headache. Perfect.

I got ready for school. I decided to wear all black because it made sense to dress according to my mood and it was dark. My mood, I mean. I went downstairs and grabbed the box of coco pops. Only a few trickled out.

'Great. We're out of cereal.' I growled at no one in particular.

'There's more in the pantry. Headache?' my mom asked as she poured herself some coffee.

'Yeah. Bad one.'

'Scale of one to ten.'

'Eleven.'

'Oh. I'll go shopping and see if I can find any stores that sell Tylenol.'

'That doesn't help me now.'

My dad walked into the kitchen and slammed the kitchen door against the wall. I winced.

'Headache?' he asked. He had seen the wince.

'Yeah.'

'How bad.'

'An eleven on a scale of one to ten.' My mom told him.

'Sorry kiddo. I don't know where you got the overactive tear ducts from. No one on my side has anything like that.' He said sympathetically.

'No one on my side either.' My mom added.

I was just rinsing my bowl in the sink when the doorbell rang. With my headache, it sounded like someone had put a siren on the largest speaker in the world.

'I'll get it.' My dad said. 'I'm leaving anyway.' He kissed me and my mom goodbye and went to open the door. I heard him saying something to someone, but I couldn't hear what. I heard footsteps come closer to the kitchen and then Brittney walked in

'Hi! I'm Brittney. You must be Bree's mom.' Brittney said, sticking her hand out towards my mom.

'Yes I am. You can call me Carol.' My mom said, shaking her hand and smiling.

'Alright, as long as you call me Britt.'

'Ok. It was nice meeting you Britt, but you must have to get to school.'

'Yeah, we do. Bye mom.' I said, grabbing my bag.

'See you after school, sweetie. I'll try to find the Tylenol.'

'Oh, you're still looking for that?' Britt asked. 'We have some at my house. I could go get it if you're desperate.'

'I'm desperate.' I said 'Let's go.' I grabbed my sunglasses off the counter and lead the way to the door. My eyes are supersensitive to light when I have headache.

'Why do you need the Tylenol so bad?' Britt asked

'I have a headache the size of Texas.'

'Oh. Do you get them often?'

'Not really. Just one everyday.'

She laughed softly. 'Why do you get them so often?'

I sighed. She was going to find out sooner or later.

'I have over-active tear ducts. That means I cry for almost everything. This means a lot of headaches.'

'Oh. What were you crying about that gave you this headache?'

We had reached her house. It was only two houses down from mine. She hadn't locked the door, so we just entered. It was nice and cozy. It felt like a home. Their some houses you enter that are very beautiful but don't really feel like a home. Houses like Trish's. This was beautiful and felt like a house.

'I was nervous, and excited. So I cried. I cry when I'm happy, too. Generally, any emotion that comes on really strong is enough to make me cry.'

'Ok.' We were in her kitchen. She opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. She tossed it to me. I immediately opened it and got three out.

'Can I have some water?'

'Sure.' She got a glass and got some water from the tap. 'You don't mind if it's from the tap?'

'I actually don't like water that's not from the tap. It tastes weird.'

'Me too.'

I felt the Tylenol start doing its work almost immediately. I sighed happily.

'Wow. Your headache must have been bad. Your face smoothed out almost immediately.'

'Yeah. My headaches get really bad.' I glanced at the clock. 'We have to go I we want to make it to school on time.'

She glanced at the clock too and started. I put the glass in her sink and followed her out the door. I asked her why she didn't lock her door and she said they didn't really have a lot of crime around these parts these days. The "these days" confused me a bit but I let it go.

We walked up my driveway and into my car. We got in and I backed out into the road. When I was out I turned and started driving towards the school, which I had seen the day I was looking for Tylenol. I turned on my music system and played the CD that was in the player. It was the weird mix CD. I actually named it my weird mix CD. The first song started playing.

'You like Linkin Park? I love them! Their my favorite band. And this is my favorite song of theirs. Seems we have the same taste in music.'

'I love them as well, though their not my favorite band. I like the Jonas Brothers more. I'm really weird when it comes to my music selection. I like all types of music. Well, except opera.'

'That's where we differ. Opera can be really cool.' Britt said, smiling

'Are you serious? Most of it isn't even in English. It's in Latin or something. Even if it is in English, you can't distinguish the words so it might as well be Latin.' I said, shaking her head.

'I like the stories that opera tells. Most songs these days don't have that depth to them. That's why I love Linkin Park. Their songs always have a meaning, a depth to them.' She argued

'That's why I love them as well, but I never understand opera's.' I said. We had almost reached the school by then. You could see the building.

'Do you have your class schedule, or do you have to get it from the receptionist?' Britt asked me.

'I have it. I have history my first period.'

'Great so do I!'

I parked inside the school and we both got out.


	7. Meeting Him

CHAPTER 7: MEETING HIM

My first day wasn't that bad. I had 3 classes with Brittney. History, Physics and English. I sat with her and a bunch of her friends at lunch. The teachers were friendly and so where the students. It wasn't as bad as my first day at my old school where I had a headache and apparently snared at everyone all day.

My last lesson of the day was English. We were going to do Macbeth. As much as I love books, I think Shakespeare did the world a huge disservice when he wrote Macbeth. I hate Macbeth. I adore Romeo and Juliet, but Macbeth? Macbeth sucks. On ice.

'I hate Macbeth.' I said to Britt as we were walking out.

'Me too. Let's not dwell on bad things. How was your first day?'

'Not too bad. Better than my last first day.' We were walking towards the parking lot when I saw this totally HOT guy leaning on a car. I thought that Damon was hot but this guy made Damon look like a kid! He was maybe 20 or 21. He had a black t-shirt on that strained to cover up his broad chest. His muscles were pronounced, but not in a scary steroid way. He wasn't looking this way so I got look at his profile. He had a good nose, a strong chin and nice ears. You wouldn't think that ears would be important, but after seeing a really cute guy's face being ruined by sticky out-y ears, you tend to notice them more.

Brittney turned to notice what had captured my attention so fully and saw him.

'Embry!'

He turned, saw us and smiled. Well actually he turned, saw her and smiled. I don't think he noticed me besides the person standing next to Brittney. Why does she know all the hot guys in this town? How do I get to know all the hot guys in this town?

We walked up to him and he shrugged of the car he was leaning on.

'Hey Britt.' He said giving her a hug. 'Damon sent me to pick you up. He's on patrol, but should be getting off by the time we get to the house.'

Patrol? Are they police officers or something? But Damon is too young to join the force. Unless they have like a junior program. Maybe that's why there is so little crime in this town. The must have a lot of police officers. But why would they meet at a house? I don't understand this town.

'Ok.' She said to him. She turned to me. 'You don't mind if I ditch you?'

'Not at all. Tell Damon I said hi.'

Embry turned to look at me for the first time. And then he couldn't seem to look away. He had the most intense brown eyes, ever. And they were staring into mine. He looked like a blind man who had finally seen the sun. I was getting uncomfortable with his intense gaze but I couldn't for the life of me look away. It was like I was trapped. Like I was drowning in his eyes, but I liked it and I didn't want it to end.

Eventually Brittney broke the spell by clearing her throat loudly. I turned my head to the side, blushing with embarrassment. Brittney looked from him to me and back again, smiling. She did it so many times I was afraid she was going to get whiplash.

'Stop doing that, you'll get whiplash.' He said, like he was reading my mind. He caught my eyes again and it seemed like we were going back for round two of the staring competition when Britt grabbed his \arm and said

'We have to go; Damon will be waiting for us.' She said, tugging at his arm.

I was both relieved and disappointed. A part of me said let him wait and a part of me wanted to go home, lie on my bed, and try to process the entire thing.

'Let him wait. He needs to learn the art of patience.' He said; I was beginning to think he really could read my mind.

'I have to go. I need to help my mom unpack. We still have a lot of boxes left.'

He looked disappointed for a second then brightened.

'Do you need a ride?' he said.

'I have my car.'

He looked so crushed that I considered leaving my car at school, just so I could accept his offer but thankfully, reason stuck before I could voice my thoughts.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Bree.' Britt said, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

'See you tomorrow. Nice meeting you Embry.' I said, smiling towards him.

'Nice meeting you too.' His answering smile was blinding. 'I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name.'

'Brianna. Brianna Walker.'

'Embry. Embry Call.'

He looked at me, I looked at him. We were doing it again.

'Ok! Now you know each other! Can we please go know?'

Embry didn't reply, he just walked towards the driver's seat. He didn't break eye contact until he had to though.

I was walking away when suddenly he stopped me.

'Wait. I recognize you. You were the girl in the cemetery last night.'

'You were in the cemetery? Why?' Britt asked, raising her eyebrow.

'I'm not a devil worshiper or anything.' I said, blushing. Who knew my dad was right; I never thought this day would come. 'I just like star gazing. And the cemetery is the best place to do that. There no unnatural lights interfering.'

'Oh. That makes sense.' Britt said.

'And I didn't think you were a devil worshiper when I saw you. I thought you were homeless or something. You know, because your blanket. Then you got in your car. Then I was just confused on why you would hang out in a graveyard.'

'Ok. Well I'm not homeless.' That was smart. Of course I'm not homeless, he already knew that. Get a grip, Bree!

'And we need to go! Bye Bree! Again." Britt said, impatiently.

'Bye Britt, again. Bye Embry.' I said softly.

'Bye.' He said just as softly. He seemed just as unhappy to leave as I was unhappy for him to go.

I watched them drive away and waved to Brittney. I sighed and walked toward my own car. I couldn't think about anything other than Embry and his eyes the entire drive.

When I got in the house I walked around in a daze. I did my chores and then went into the kitchen for a snack. I was humming one of my favorite songs

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I catch this_

_Lovebug again_

_Now I'm hopeless _

_Head over heels_

_In the moment_

_I never thought that_

_I'd get hit by this_

_Lovebug again._

That song just describes my feelings exactly. Especially the part about "I can't get your smile out of my mind (I can't get you out of my mind) I think about your eyes all the time."

I smiled as I opened a box of Oreo's and grabbed three. I poured myself cereal and crushed the Oreo's into it. I loved doing this. It gives a sugar rush like you wouldn't believe.

My mom came in as I was making the concoction. She leant against the counter and watched me.

'I take it school went well today.' She finally said.

'Um hm.' I said, my mouth was full so I couldn't exactly form full sentences. 'It went great, thanks for asking.'

'Anything interesting happen?' she asked, she had a weird smile on her face.

'Not especially.' If you think about it, nothing has. I just met a guy I said two sentences to and he stared at me, because he was trying to place where he had seen me.

That thought made me feel sad. I was so excited that I had met a guy I thought I liked and maybe liked me back. When really, I had met a guy I liked and thought he liked me when possibly he could just think of me as a freak who hangs in cemetery's for fun. But he really seemed like he liked me. I guess I'll never know.

'Oh. Now I've ruined your good mood.' My mom said, frowning slightly.

'No. just jumped off my cloud into reality.'

'Why were you in the clouds?' my dad said, just walking in the room.

'No reason.' I said, quickly. 'How was your first day of work?'

'It was good. How was your first day of school?'

'Good.' I had finished my cereal and was washing the bowl. 'I'm going upstairs.'

I went and lay down on my bed, turned on my iPod and contemplated the mystery that is Embry Call, my feelings toward him, and his feelings toward me.


	8. Telling The Pack

CHAPTER 8: TELLING THE PACK.

EMBRY'S POV

Things were quiet in the car. Britt was almost bouncing up and down; she was so impatient to see Damon. I was thinking of her. Brianna Walker. My imprint. The guys are going to kill me when they found out I imprinted the very day after complaining about imprints. But that was before her. She's so beautiful. And funny. And interesting. I mean how many imprints hang out in cemeteries?

Her eyes. Their the perfect color blue. The color of a pool. Soft and clear. You could get lost in eyes so beautiful.

We finally reached the house. Britt almost tore the door off the car in her eagerness to see Damon. Alice opened the door to the house as soon as she could knock. She entered without a word, almost knocking Alice down in the process.

'Hi. Sorry about that. She's in a hurry. She almost tore the door off my car. Where is Jacob?'

'In the living room with Nessie.'

I nodded and walked past her into the living room. I never thought I would be able to turn my back on a vampire but the Cullen's are ok, their "vegetarians". And besides, even if they weren't its mot like we have a choice. Jacob is our alpha and he imprinted on Nessie, a half vampire half human.

Jacob was lying on the floor with her now; they were having a staring contest. Nessie always wins those, therefore their her favorite game.

'Hey Nessie. Jake, I need to talk to you.' Time to get this over with.

'Hello Embry.' Nessie said. Her voice is so weird. Not that it's bad or anything. It's just that she has a grown up voice and the body of a big 5 year old or small 6 year old.

'What about?' He said, never breaking eye contact with Nessie.

'I would rather tell everyone at once. Where are they?'

'Vampires or werewolves?'

'Both.'

'Well, Quil, Damon and Leah are outside. Leah dared Quil to a duel and Damon is officiating while-' Jacob started.

'Mom and Aunt Rosalie are with Uncle Emmett in the garage. Their trying to figure out a way to make mom's car faster. Aunt Alice is with Uncle Jasper in their room. Grandpa Carlisle is in his study and Grandma Esme is in her room looking at blueprints. Dad is behind you.' Nessie finished.

I turned. He was behind me but was looking at something else.

'How did you know that? You're not even looking in my direction.'

'He's been in that position for an hour. He said he's thinking.' Nessie said. 'Ha! You blinked. I win!'

'Rematch?' Jacob said immediately.

'Before you start I have something to tell you.' I said. 'All of you.' I said slightly louder. I knew all of them would hear me. They all trickled in one after the other. Damon and Britt were the last to enter hand in hand. Soon I would be like that, hopefully.

'What is it, Em? You look… different.' Quil said.

'I think I have an idea.' Britt said, smiling at me

'And you didn't tell me?' Damon complained

'Wasn't my news to tell.' She shrugged.

'Can I please tell my news? Thank you. It's no big deal. I just wanted to tell you I imprinted.' I sat down on the couch and waited for the flood of questions. I wasn't disappointed.

What? Who? When? How? What happened? How did you meet her? All these questions came from all directions and at the same time. Only Britt remained silent, still smiling at me. Leah just laughed.

'Her name is Brianna Walker. I met her picking up Britt today.'

'You imprinted on Brianna. The girl I met at the store?' Damon asked incredulously.

'Yeah. What about it?' I asked, frowning. Britt also frowned at him.

'Nothing. I'm not saying it's wrong, I'm just thinking she's not Quileute. So every theory about Imprinting goes out the window. Not that it didn't when Jake imprinted on Reneesme.'

Damon is the only person who calls Nessie by her first name, besides Bella. He agrees with her on the whole Loch Ness Monster thing.

'Oh. Any other questions?'

'Yeah, just one. When are you going to tell her?' Britt asked.

'I don't know. Hopefully not in the fore-seeable future.'

'You know you have to tell her eventually.' Jacob said slowly.

'I know. But she just moved here. I don't want to tell her now. She doesn't know me. She'll either think I'm nuts or this town in like… I don't know, the devil's breeding place!'

'Yeah, I see what you mean. Damon had to change in front of me before I accepted he wasn't coo coo for coco pops, and I knew the legends.' Britt said, nodding.

'Just as long as you know it's an eventuality, not a possibility that she finds out. You can't keep it a secret forever.' Jacob told me. **(AN/ we reached 10,000 words here. Our official 10,000****th**** word is… me)** He went back to his staring contest with Nessie.

'I know. I'll tell her… eventually.' I said

'Don't wait for her to find out from someone else. She'll get really mad. Trust me I know. I'm a girl.' Britt told me sternly

'Bella didn't get mad.'

'That's because they both told me. I had figured it out before, but they confirmed it. Plus, I knew I loved them. It didn't really matter at that point. I loved them and they weren't hurting anyone. Britt is right though. Tell her before someone else does.' Bella said as she walked past me, going back to the garage.

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing. I continued to sit on the couch and think. Bree looked like the kind of girl that could handle the news, but I didn't really know her. Actually, I don't know her at all. I've only seen her twice. All I know is she loves stargazing. And she's friends with Britt, so she must be a good, grounded person. Britt has no patience for a person whose head is in the clouds. At the same time, she must have a good amount of imagination because most people get bored staring at the same thing for more that 5 seconds. Most of this is just speculation. I can't wait to find out the real thing. She seems perfect. Better than perfect, she seems interesting. Perfect can be boring, interesting is so much better. Her eyes seemed to be brimmed with secrets and mystery. And sadness. She hid it well, but I could tell something was bothering her. Something over go made her sad and she never got over it.

_I'll make her happy, I swear it. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make her happy. Or if I can't make her happy, at least I'll help her forget. It's the least I can do, I can help her forget._

**Isn't Embry sweet? He's not even thinking of dating her; he just wants her to be happy, truly happy! Whether or not that includes him!** **I heart Embry!**


	9. No Tears

**Oh you guys must hate me right now! I'm sorry I've just been busy with school but I'm back so here's the next chapter! -Kutsy-**

CHAPTER 9: NO TEARS

BREE'S POV

When I woke up, I realized that I hadn't cried that night. At all. I was excited (I don't even know why, I mean it's not like I'm going to see him today) but I didn't cry. That's so weird. I always cry. It's the one thing I could count on; I had to cry for any emotion whatsoever. I went through my normal routine in a daze. I dressed with special care, feeling silly. The odds were against seeing him today, but I wanted to look nice if I did. I cringed when I remembered what I was wearing when I met him.

_All black! He must have thought was some kind of Goth, or in mourning! Not that theirs anything with being Goth. It's just not me._

When I got downstairs my parents noticed that something was different, slightly off.

'Are you ok, sweetie? You seem out of sorts.' My mom said, concerned.

'I didn't cry last night. I was really excited, but I didn't cry. At all.' I said, incredulously.

'Really? Well that's wonderful! Maybe you're finally getting over your over-active ducts! The doctors did say it would go away eventually.'

'And not a moment too soon. No offence, honey.' My dad said, glancing at me.

'None taken. I agree with you. Hopefully, I'll never have to take another Tylenol ever again.'

'Now now, let's not get hasty.' My mom said, ever the voice of reason. 'If you can get to the end of the week without crying, then we'll break out the Champaign bottles, so to speak.'

'Can we really get Champaign?' I said grinning.

'Well, since it's a special occasion, I think it will be ok.' My mom is big on alcohol. Even her and my dad can only have it on special occasions. Her grandfather died of liver failure when she was really young and they were close, so we understand. 'I think I'll even bake a cake.'

I grinned even wider. My mom is an awesome baker, but she doesn't like it. She only does it on very special occasions. I love her cakes.

'Yes!' I exclaimed. My and dad gave each other high fives. Britt walked in as we were doing that.

'I hope you don't mind. I let myself in.' she said

'Not at all, in fact I prefer it. Just let yourself in next time. You're more than welcome here.' My mom said, smiling.

'In fact, I think you're the first of Bree's friends that ever bothered. The rest of them just walked in like it was their house too. You should do that.' My dad said. 'I have to go. See you tonight. And kiddo, please try. I'm in the mood for chocolate gateau.'

'It hasn't been that long since I baked, has it?' my mom asked

'No. It's been longer.' I said, grinning. 'C'mon Britt, we need to go as well.'

'See you tonight.' My mom called as we left.

We got in the car. We had travelled a distance before I noticed Britt staring at me.

'What, do I have something on my face?' I said, checking in the mirror.

'No. you just seem in a good mood today. I'm guessing your mom found the Tylenol?'

'Actually. I didn't have a headache when I woke up. You don't know me that well so you don't know how rare that is. That's why my mom is baking a cake. We're celebrating.'

'Oh. That's why you can't stop smiling.' _Yeah that and the fact I can't keep my mind off Embry. _'You're headache's must be killer.'

'You have no idea.'

We were at school by then, so I parked and we got out. The day went on like the last, except that at English I was practically bouncing in my chair. I knew in my head somewhere that he probably wasn't going to be there when I got out, but that didn't stop my heart from hoping. Britt kept looking at me with these secretive smile. I knew I was making it obvious to her that I liked him. At that point I didn't care. As long as she didn't tell him. I didn't know her that well, but she seemed like the kind of girl that wouldn't betray my trust. And she was friends with Embry, so how bad could she be?

_Plenty. You don't even the guy! He could be a serial killer. Or in a gang. I mean, look at his muscles! Both he and Damon are extraordinarily muscled. They seriously could be in a gang. Britt could be a gang girlfriend! You don't really know her or him!_

Shut up, over-active conscious! You're being ridiculous! I thought you were supposed to be the voice of reason. You're not thinking very reasonable. Damon and Britt can't be part of a gang! Their too nice.

_Ok. Maybe them, but you don't know Embry._

Haven't you heard the saying birds of a feather flock together? He has nice friends so he must be nice. And I do know some thing's about him.

_Oh? Like what, exactly?_

Like he's polite. And gracious. I mean he offered me a ride and he didn't even know me. And he picked up Britt when Damon couldn't. And he's observant. He recognized by back from the cemetery.

_Oh you definitely know him! What's his favorite color? What's his mom's first name? Or his dad's for that matter? Are they together or are they divorced? Face it, sister. You don't know squat about him._

Who says "face it sister" anymore?

_You do. I'm your conscience remember? And you're dodging the situation because you don't want to admit it._

I am not! I am… arguing with my conscious. How pathetic. I'm going to have to get a physiologist. I need help.

'Hello! Earth to Brianna! Wake up!' Britt yelled at me

'What?' I said confused

'Class ended a couple of minutes ago. You've been staring blankly forward for a while. We need to go!' Britt said, shaking her head and trying not to laugh. She managed to look amused and impatient at the same time.

'Sorry. I didn't even hear the bell. I was having an… internal struggle.'

'About what?'

'Nothing in particular.'

We had reached the doors that lead outside. I hesitated behind them. If he wasn't out their, I would be so crushed I would probably start crying. But if he was out there, I was wasting valuable seconds. Britt had exited and realizing I wasn't behind her, came back inside.

'Are you coming or you going to stay here admiring the wood of this door?' Britt said, grinning.

I smiled and followed her through the doors.

**Mini cliff hanger. Don't you hate us right now? You know there going to be a lot of these (insert evil smile here). Maybe we shouldn't continue, I don't know. You're reviews will help us decide. **


	10. Acting Weird

CHAPTER 10: ACTING WEIRD

**Hey, Nessa here and I wrote this when I was feeling weird, so consequently, all my characters are acting weird. Sorry, my brain is a little… odd. Let's put it that way. You are forewarned. **

I quickly scanned the parking lot for him. At first I didn't see him and I could feel myself slipping into a deep depression. (Which, if you think about it, is kind of pathetic. The fact that I fell into depression. I mean, I had only met him yesterday. I'm really sad.) Then I saw him. He and Damon were standing near a slightly similar car, but not the one that Embry came in yesterday. It took a while but I finally remembered where I had seen it. The first day I was in La Push. Damon's car. I don't know why I was obsessing over a stupid car when Embry was there, but there you go.

I looked over at him. He was wearing another form hugging tee. I couldn't help but stare. The guy was hot! But I could tell he was more than just a pretty face. And he wasn't stuck up. He didn't think he was hot. I hate guys who think their hot. The whole conceited thing doesn't work for me. I'm rambling.

We finally reached the guys. Britt practically jumped Damon. They kissed so passionately, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in years. It was sweet but totally gross. I cringed and looked away. In doing so, I caught Embry's eye. He had the exact same expression on his face. We laughed.

'Hey.' He said, softly. His eyes had something in them that was different, but familiar. It was the same look on Damon's face when he looked at Britt. Complete and utter adoration. But why would he be looking at ME like that? My eyes seriously need checking. _I _seriously need checking. I think the whole not crying thing has made me go insane. Or maybe I've gone insane and therefore I'm not crying. Wait! He's still waiting for a reply!

'Hi! Sorry, I've been distracted today. I guess I'm in shock.' I said honestly.

'I'm not surprised.' He said smiling. 'I am pretty amazing. You couldn't help but be shocked.' He laughed.

Huh? Oh, I get it. He means I'm in shock over meeting him.

'You wish.' I laughed with him.

'Seriously though, I think it's been going around. I've been distracted all day today as well. It got on the kid's nerves.'

'The kid?' I asked, confused.

'Me.' Damon said. Britt and he had finally dissattached lips. 'I was the last person to join the gang, so all the guys call me the kid.'

I giggled.

'It's not funny.' He said, frowning.

'No, it's not that. I was thinking about… you wouldn't get it.'

'Try us.' Embry said.

'I can't explain it. It's… I can't.' Or rather I can, but I don't want to. Oh shit. I hope he can't read my mind. Of course he can't read my mind! I think I ate too many coco pops.

'Brianna? Are you ok? You spaced out again.' Embry said, touching my arm

'Wow! You're hot!' Oh my God. I did NOT just say that.

I blushed so hard I thought my head would explode. Damon and Britt laughed. Embry just smiled and removed his arm.

'I…I… me…me…meant y…y… you have a temperature.' I stammered, embarrassed.

'We know what you meant. It's just your face. You were totally blank and then the shock…' Britt couldn't even finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. I guess it would have been funny.

'So do you have a temperature? Are you sick?' I asked, concerned. This time even Embry laughed a bit.

'No. We all a bit hot. It's just something about us. You never noticed?' Damon said.

'Well when I shook your hand, I noticed but I thought you were sick and that's why you were in the store. And you weren't as hot as he is.'

'Yes I am, you just didn't notice.'

'So, what's your average temp?' I asked Embry.

'I don't know. The last time I tried to check, I got angry at something.'

'What does that have to go with your temp?' I'm always confused talking to these guys.

'I bit down and it broke.'

'You broke a thermometer?' I said raising my eyebrow.

'It was made of glass!' He said, defensively.

'What was your temp the last time you checked?'

'104.1, but that was a while ago.' He shrugged.

'I hit 110 once.' Damon said, like it was nothing.

'You should be in the hospital. A normal human is supposed to die when they reach 108!'

'We're not normal.' Embry said, like that was normal. I shook my head. This town was weird, I had to get used to it.

'Is that why all you guys walk around without shirts?'

'Yup. That and…' Damon couldn't continue because Embry punched him in the stomach.

'What was that for?' he complained. He was doubled over; he was also shaking so hard that he looked like he was vibrating. It couldn't have hurt that bad.

'For being an idiot, as usual.'

Damon suddenly got up straight and launched himself at Embry. He moved so fast I almost didn't see it. They started fighting. They looked like they could really hurt each other. I was really worried, but Britt just rolled her eyes, so I assumed that it happened a lot. It was all over really soon. Embry grabbed Damon by the neck and slammed him into the pavement. It should have killed him but it looked like it just stunned him. All the anger left his eyes.

'Sorry Embry. Let my anger get the best of me.'

'It's cool. You're still really young.'

He's not. He's my age. I really don't understand people in this town. Or maybe I'm still asleep and this is a really random dream.

I looked at Britt to see how she reacted to the whole situation and she was really calm. It was really bizarre. I should have been really scared. As in REALLY scared. Like, run away screaming my head off and not being able to sleep for three years. I should be crying right now, of fright. But nothing. I was shocked, but I was acting like Britt. Like it was normal, almost to be expected.

Embry looked at me, apprehension in his eyes.

'That doesn't happen a lot.' He said. He looked worried, like he thought I would react badly, which any other day I would. But today is just a weird day.

'Really? It looked like it happens a lot. You guys are strong.' I said. He was still looking at me like he expected me to break down.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' I turned and saw that both Britt and Damon were looking at me like that as well.

'I'm fine. Really. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. So can you stop looking at me like that? Its honestly freaking me out more that you guys' fight had.'

They all smiled.

'She's going to be awesome. I don't why you don't te…'

This time it was Britt who elbowed him. I hope the whole thing doesn't get repeated. For one thing, I don't think I couldn't be able to handle it twice, and for another, Britt looks much more… fragile than Embry. But it didn't. He shut up and Britt started rubbing her elbow.

'Sorry.' Damon said, looking sheepish. 'You really shouldn't hit me though. You only hurt yourself and I usually have no idea what you're trying to do. Next time, try a baseball bat.'

'I'll try to remember to bring one with me.' She said, rolling her eyes.

He really didn't feel it? She elbowed him pretty hard.

'Damon, lets say I hit you, would you feel it?'

'With just your hand?' he asked. I nodded. 'No. but I wouldn't recommend it. Last time a girl punched one of us, she broke her hand.'

'Really?' I asked. Embry nodded. 'Was it you?' I asked him.

'No, but it could have been. I mean, it would have had the same results.'

'Oh. If I hit you with… a cricket bat?'

'Where would you get a cricket bat?' Damon interjected.

'My brother played.' I shrugged nonchalantly.

'It depends on how hard you swing. A cricket bat is kind of heavy, but you'd rally have to put all your energy into it, and I'd have to let you hit me.'

'What do you mean?'

'Because it would take you a long time to swing the bat.'

'Oh. Can I try?' WHAT? WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESED ME TO SAY THAT?

He looked at me with a weird smile on his face.

'You want to hit me with a cricket bat? He said, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded and blushed.

'You don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's just, I'm just really curious and you seem really strong and I don't really think you'd feel it, because I'm not that strong and…'

'It's ok. Where's the bat?' he said grinning.

'At my house.' I grinned back.

'Let's go.'

'Wait. Can we come too? I definitely want to see this.' Britt said with Damon nodding enthusiastically in the back round.

'Sure. Lets all go.' I said.

So Damon and Britt got into his car.

'You can take Embry in your car, right?' Damon said. 'There really isn't room in this.'

'Sure.' I said.

Embry and I walked toward my car.

**Another mini cliff hanger! I'm positively evil. You know the deal. No review, no chapter.**


	11. Playing Cricket

**Hey, Kutsy here! I know you guys want to kill me but we've been really busy with school! Anyway here is the long a waited chapter! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11: PLAYING CRICKET.

We walked toward the car in silence. I was thinking about what it would be like it to inflict bodily harm on a person intentionally. I had never been a violent person. I had scars of course, but I had an older brother. We had a deal when we were younger. He played with my dolls; I played war with the other boys on my street. I actually was pretty good. I should go into the army. No, I can't even go camping. My dad tried to take me and my brother. Didn't work out. First of all, their no toilets. Second of all, bugs. Ew. I don't do bugs.

'What are you thinking about?' Embry asked me. He looked at me like my thoughts were the most important things in his life. I liked it. I'd never had I guy that into me. Not even…

'Bugs. I hate them.' I said shuddering.

'Me too. Why were you thinking of bugs?' We had gotten to my car so I opened the doors.

'I was thinking about the one and only time I tried camping. I was thinking about camping because I was thinking about how I should join the army. I was thinking about joining the army because my brother and I used to play war a lot. I was thinking of playing war because despite that, I'm not a violent person. I was thinking of my nonviolent disposition because despite that, we are on our way to my house so that I can hit you as hard as I can with my brothers old cricket bat.' I said as I drove out of the parking lot. By the time I was done with my little speech we were halfway to my house.

'Oh. I was really surprised you wanted to do this. None of the others ever wanted to hit us.'

'Others?' I said curiously.

'The other girls.'

'Oh.' Why was I so disappointed their were other girls. Of course I wasn't his first girlfriend. Fuck, I wasn't even his girlfriend! I was a female acquaintance.

'You know,' he continued, oblivious to my disappointment. 'The others girlfriends. Like Bree. You should meet them. Well, of course you have to meet the guys first.'

I really shouldn't have felt so elated by the fact that he was talking about his friends girlfriends. It didn't change the fact that he probably had had girlfriends in the past. I also shouldn't be so delighted he wanted me to meet his friends. I tried to fight a smile but it wouldn't be contained.

'That would be cool.' I said, trying to be nonchalant. I still had the goofy smile on my face, so I probably failed miserably.

'You'll love them. Their great. Like family.'

'Do you have a big family?' I asked, curiously.

'No. it's just me and my mom.'

'What about your dad?' I asked. Ok, I know I was being nosy. Can you blame me for wanting to know more about the guy I liked? No point in denying it. I seriously liked him.

His face darkened. 'He's not in the picture.'

'Oh.' I wanted to kick myself. Why couldn't I mind my business?

'I'm surprised that you didn't ask another question.' He said, smiling.

'It seemed like you didn't want to talk about it. Do I really ask that many questions?' I asked, biting my lip.

'Yes. You do.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. Its what I like most about you.'

_He just said he liked me! _

I smiled at him. His answering smile was so bright I needed sunglasses. **(I know that was lame but it's the middle of the night. Don't expect brilliance.) **We had finally reached my house. Britt and Damon were right behind me.

We got out of the car as soon as I parked it. Damon parked right behind me and they got out as well. Britt was grinning from ear to ear.

'Let's do this! I can't wait! I wish I had my camera! Could you wait while I go get it?' she burst out as soon as she got out of the car.

'We could use my video camera. We got one to tape B's matches and stuff.'

'Who's B?' Embry said, frowning slightly.

'My brother. His name is Brandon. B and Bree. My parents like the letter b.' I said.

'Ah.' Embry said.

'So if you had another sibling, what do you think their name would be?' Britt asked.

'I don't know. Bryan, maybe, if it was a boy. Brenda if a girl.'

We got into the house. Both my parents were in the kitchen drinking coffee.

'Hey mom and dad. This is Damon and Embry. We're going to be in the backyard. Do you happen to know where the video camera is?

'Yeah. It's in our room. Why?' my mom asked.

'No particular reason. We just wanted to tape something. B's old cricket bat is in the garage right?'

'Yes. Are you going to play?' my dad asked, incredulously. He knew I didn't like cricket.

'Not really. Well, it's sort of a game, but not cricket.'

'Ok. Well, have fun.' My mom said, dubiously.

'Ok guys. I'm going to get the stuff. You can hang out here and then we'll all go to the backyard.'

I didn't wait for a reply and dashed upstairs. By the time I got up there, grabbed the camera, dashed back downstairs, grabbed the bat, and went back to the kitchen, ten minutes had passed. I found both Embry and Damon both studiously studying the floor, while Britt struggled to maintain an awkward conversation with my parents.

'Let's go!' I said. We started walking toward the back of the house. 'What was that about? I didn't know our tiles were so interesting.' I asked the guys.

'We didn't know what to say. It was really awkward.' Damon said, defensively.

'Well, keeping silent didn't help.' I said. We had reached the glass doors that lead to the back door.

'Ok. So Britt, you're going to manage the camera.' I said, handing it to her. 'Embry, you're going to be with me here. Damon, where do you want to be? In the shot or not?'

'Not. I actually think I should film. Britt doesn't have a steady hand.' He said, grabbing the camera from her.

'Hey!' she protested.

'It's true.'

'Whatever.' I said. I was starting to get nervous. 'Just turn it on.'

**Yeah, I'm making you wait. I know you want to kill me, but if you do, you'll never get to read it. So just be patient. It's in the next chapter, promise. Xo.**


	12. Didn't Feel A Thing

**No reviews! That's really sad! But here the next chapter anyway! Xo Nessa**

CHAPTER 12: DIDN'T FEEL A THING

'And… action!' Damon yelled. I rolled my eyes.

'Am I supposed to give some sort of introduction?' I asked. I was really nervous now.

'If you want to.' Britt said.

'Hey. So Embry here, say hi Embry,' I said. He rolled his eyes at me but waved hi. 'Embry here says he can't feel it when a girl hits him, so I put together this little… experiment, if you will. I'm going to hit I'm from behind with this cricket bat and see if he reacts. Ok. I think that's enough of an intro.'

I stood there for a couple of minutes. What if I really hurt him? I mean, he might look superhuman, but he is just a guy. This bat is really heavy.

'Any time this week would be good, Brianna.' Damon called.

'It has to be a surprise.' I said, stalling for time. 'And could you please not call me that. Only my grandma calls me Brianna. It's Bree.'

I suddenly got the courage and picked up the bat. I swung it as hard as I could at him. It just glanced off his shoulder. The backlash off him was so strong that it almost made me fall.

'What?' Embry said.

'What do you mean "what"?' I asked.

'Why did you tap me? Do you want me to turn around?' he asked, turning.

'I didn't tap you. That was me hitting you.'

'Really? Well you didn't do it very hard. I thought you wanted to tell me something.'

'I swung as hard as I could. You really didn't feel it?'

'Nope. If I had, it would have left a bruise. Want to check?' he said. He did even wait for a reply; he just started taking his shirt off. I stared at his chest. It was well sculpted, defined. He had the perfect chest. He had a six pack and no chest hair. I don't like chest hair. I think it's weird and ruins the effect of a six pack. He didn't give me enough time to study his chest and turned his torso so I could see his back. Seeing all his muscles in motion almost gave me a heart attack.

I studied the part of his shoulder where I hit him. It wasn't even red. He had a nice, all over tan, like he spent a lot of time without a shirt on. I couldn't resist touching him, but I made it seem like I just wanted a closer feel of the part I hit.

'Are you trying again?' he asked.

'No. I'm just touching your shoulder. You really can't feel the difference?' I said astonished. My hand was still on his shoulder.

'Now that you mention it, I can feel your fingers, but the pressure is basically the same.' He said.

'Wow.' I was astonished. I still hadn't moved my fingers but he did seem to mind.

'Can I try?' Britt's voice brought me out of this world I was in. I had totally forgotten that she and Damon were still here.

'Sure.' Embry said. I had felt him jump under my fingers when she spoke, so he must have forgotten as well.

She walked up to us, her hand out for the bat.

'Be careful. Cricket bats are heavier than baseball bats.' I cautioned as I handed it to her.

'Wow, you're right.' She said, getting a better grip on the bat.

I backed away just in time. She swung immediately and abruptly. She must have swung much harder than me because when it bounced off him, it did it so hard the backlash actually made her fall down. Damon was at her side in an instant, but she was ok. At least I think so. She was laughing too hard to tell us.

'Did you hit me?' Embry asked, turning. 'Why are you on the floor?'

'The force from the bat made her fall.' I told him. 'You didn't even feel it touch you?'

'No, but I was distracted.' He said. I wonder what about?

Britt was still on the ground laughing. Every time we tried to help her up, she would shake her head and continue laughing.

'Ow, my stomach. It hurts so much.' She complained, still laughing.

'Then stop laughing. Problem solved.' I said, giggled. Britt's hysterical laughter was kind funny.

'Don't you start as well.' Damon said, looking at me. But his mouth was twitching.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We couldn't stop. Britt was practically rolling on he ground; Damon had also collapsed on the ground next to her; and I was doubled over, tears streaming from my eyes. Embry was just standing there looking at us like we were insane. Eventually our stomachs started cramping up. Britt stopped laughing first, because of her stomach. She had to look away and stop her ears, because hearing us laugh was making her laugh. She looked so funny hunched up, that it made me and Damon laugh harder. I had to grab Embry's arm to stop myself from falling. Damon and I didn't stop until my mom came out to see what was going on.

'Are you guys alright?' she asked smiling.

'They seem to be hysterical. I have no idea why.' Embry said. I was really glad he had put his shirt back on.

Damon and I pointed to Brittney, we still couldn't speak. Britt pointed at Embry. My mom looked confused.

'Their laughing at the way Britt was laughing at me. I think.' Embry said, still looking at us like we were insane. My mom looked at me.

'You're crying. You need to stop. I'll go find the Tylenol.' She said turning to back to the house. 'Oh, I made cookies.'

'Cookies!' I yelled and ran towards the house. I heard Embry mutter something as I passed him about me being bipolar as he followed me. 'You guys might want to hurry before they disappear. My mom's cookies are to die for.'

Damon and Britt got of the ground and followed me and Embry. I got into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie of the table.

'Help yourselves.' I told the guys. My mom came in and tossed me the bottle of pills. I studied it for a minute and placed it on the counter.

'I don't need them. It wasn't that kind of crying.' I told my mom, smiling. We're definitely getting that cake.

'You cry a lot?' Embry asked me, in between stuffing his face with my mom's cookies. It was kind of scary how much they ate. Damon just now stuffed three in his mouth, chewed three times, and swallowed, only to stuff three more. I grabbed three off the plate, scared that if I waited, that their wouldn't be any left. I hope my dad got some before we got in.

'Not so much when we moved here. I have over active tear ducts that make me cry for any heightened emotion, good or bad. I got them after… well I have them. The doctors said they would go away eventually, so I'm hoping that it happens soon.'

'Oh. That must get annoying.'

'You have no idea.' I said.

We hung out for a while after that. I got to know Britt a lot more. She was like a mixture of Jess and Amber. She could be really crazy but kind of subdued sometimes. Damon is just crazy. He doesn't think before he speaks, so he got elbowed a lot by Britt and Embry. I had a feeling that they had a secret that he wasn't used to keeping from people. It bugged me for a bit that they didn't trust me, and then I remembered I have secrets I never told anyone, not even my parents. I liked Embry even more. He was funny and sweet and he listened to people. He wasn't one of those guys who are in love with the sound of their own voices. He was attentive and he seemed like he really cared what we were saying. He laughed at all our silly jokes and made a lot of his own. It was a lot of fun and it ended too soon. The guys had to go because they had patrol. I still didn't understand the whole patrol thing. This brought up another thing I didn't know.

'Embry?' I called as he was getting into the car.

'Yeah?' he stopped and turned to face me.

'How old are you?'

'Nineteen.'

'You're lying. You can't be nineteen. You must be 21 or something.'

'No, I just look older than I am. Damon is only 16.'

'Seriously? I thought Damon was 18 or something.' Guys here must mature fast.

'How old are you?' he asked me, curious.

'Seventeen. I turned seventeen about three months before I moved here.'

'Happy belated birthday, then.' He said. He got into the car and Damon drove off. Britt and I went back in the house to talk but soon she left too.

This was the most awesome second day ever.

**And this is the longest chapter. I hope the waiting was worth it. I personally am not so in love with the end of this chapter. It fizzles toward the end, after the cookies. Tell us what you think. Xo.**


	13. I Don't Know Yet

CHAPTER 13: I DON'T KNOW YET

**Unlucky 13. Hope this chapter is good, because I'm starting to get bored with this. In my book, that's a very bad thing because, if I get bored I stop writing and only a miracle will get me to start again. So enjoy your probably last chapter from me. At least it's the chapter where he tells her he's a werewolf… or is it? I don't know, you have to ask Muse. Oh, most of this chapters' dialogue is going to be flashbacks. Wow this is long. I should make this a chapter in and of itself. -Nessa-**

**I personally think Nessa went overboard with all the authors note but anyway enjoy! -Kutsy-**

**Enjoy! Btw I agree with Kutsy, Nessa did go overboard with the authors notes but this chapter is awesome! -Nami- **

The next couple of days Embry came along with Damon to school to pick up Britt. We would hang out near the back of the car talking while those two made out. I found out a lot about him and his two best friends, Quil and Jacob. I remember one conversation.

'How do you guys get your names? I mean some of you have western names, like Damon and Jacob, while some of you have Native American names like Embry or Quil.'

'Quil is named after his grandfather. My name actually isn't Native American. Or at least, I don't think so. My mom got it from some actor on TV. It's kind of how Quil and I became friends. We were the only people in our kindergarten class who didn't have a normal name.' he said with a small smile on his face.

He always had that smile on his face when he talked about his friends. You could tell that they really were like family to him. Even this one girl, whose name I can't remember, Lisa or something, whom he didn't particularly like was like family to him. Like the annoying cousin you don't like but love for the simple reason they're family.

He never talked about his mom though, and after the whole dad fiasco, I didn't ask. He seemed to close up when ever he thought of her. I wanted him to trust me enough to tell me about it but I had to remind myself that I had only been in this town a week. How could he trust me that much in a week?

I told him lots stuff about myself too. About me and my brother and all the wacky stuff we did as kids. I even told him about Beth. He laughed so hard that it shook the car we were leaning on.

I actually enjoyed going to school, knowing that I would see Embry after school. I was good at my emotions in check early in the day, but when it came down to the last lesson of the day, I couldn't help but to fidget and squirm and stare at the clock, willing it to move faster. It didn't help that we were doing the worst book known to man, so the lessons didn't grab my attention. In the last ten minutes of the lesson, Britt and I had identical posture. Eyes glued to the clock, arms hovering over our bags and books, waiting for the bell to ring so that we could grab them and go. We were usually the first two people out of the room. I kept thinking to myself "this is not healthy, that I'm so into this guy after only knowing him a week." I even argued with my conscious about it. I was talking to her so much know, she deserved a name. But no matter how much I knew that it wasn't good for me, I couldn't stop the breathless anticipation and the overwhelming sense of relief when I did see him everyday.

It was Saturday and I was kind of bummed out because I wouldn't see Embry today. But Britt was coming over and my mom was baking a chocolate gateau. I had made it through the week without crying at all, except for the day of the experiment, and that didn't count.

When I went downstairs later that day, I found Britt already there watching start making the batter.

'Hey. When did you get here?' I asked.

'Just now. I wanted to see how your mom bakes her cake. If her cookies are anything to go by, this should be heavenly.' Britt said.

'Thank you, dear. I'm glad you liked them.' My mom smiled up at Britt, then continued to level the flour.

'I'm surprised you got any, the way the boys inhaled them like they were going out of style.' **(I've never understood this saying, but it seemed to fit so…) **I said.

'With the boys, all the boys, you learn to grab before they can get to it. Anything edible isn't safe around them. Where did you learn to bake, Mrs. Walker?'

'She had a summer internship in a bakery in France.' I told her.

'I fell in love with the country, and the language but mostly with the cuisine. The French do everything with a passion. Including eat.' My mom said, nostalgically.

'Have you ever gone back? After your internship, I mean.' Britt asked. And Embry thought I asked a lot of questions.

'Yes. For our honeymoon. It was lovely.'

'How romantic, having your honeymoon in Paris. I'd love to have my honeymoon in Paris! The city of love and everything. But I doubt Damon would go for it. He'd love to go to Paris alright. Paris, Texas! Capital city of trucks everywhere!'

Whoa. She sounded like he had already proposed and she'd said yes. I never met anyone as serious about a guy at my age. She seems really sure, with absolutely no uncertainty.

'You're that serious with Damon? How long have you been dating?' I asked.

'Doesn't matter. We're forever. It's really just a matter of time before he proposes. I think the only reason he's waiting is we're still in high school.'

'Are you ready to be married? I mean, we're only seventeen! Even if I was crazy in love with a guy, I don't think I could do that. I've just started living and I'm supposed to commit to giving myself to this person for the rest of my life? I barely know who I am, how can I give myself away?' I said. Britt is really brave.

'You say that because you haven't been in love with a La Push boy, or not yet at least. When you do you'll realize I'm right. You can try and fight it, trust me we all did, but you can't fight true love. You'll see.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused. Who would I be in love with? I don't know any La Push guys except Damon and Emb… oh. I can't be in love with Embry! I barely know him! I was starting to protest but my mom interrupted.

'I'm sorry to intrude in your conversation, but are your parent's ok with you getting married so early?' my mom said, sort of shyly.

'They understand. They're both Quileute so they get the fact that as soon as we met and had that instant… thing, that it was basically over. Damon is the only guy I've ever loved and the only guy I'm ever going to love. That's it, really.'

'Well, all I know is that I'm not going to be that sure for a long, long time.' I said, honestly believing it.

'We'll see.' Britt said with a smirk on her face. I was about to argue more when the bell rang.

'Speak of the devil.' Britt said.

'Unless you know something I don't, that's not him.' I said walking toward the door. She didn't reply. I got to the door and sure enough it was him.

'Hey.' I said, stepping outside and closing the door. 'What are you doing here?'

'Is this a bad time?' he asked, looking worried.

'No, not at all. It's just… I'm surprised that's all. Is something wrong?' I asked.

'No, no I just… I wanted to know… well, I was wondering if you'd… I'm not saying this right.'

'What are you trying to say? Just spit it out, it can't be as bad as you think it is.'

'Will you go out with me tomorrow?' he said. It kind of came out all in a rush. I wasn't expecting this. I mean, I hoped for it, sure. But he always seemed to treat me like a really good friend. I guess I'm just used to guys being complete pigs around girls they like, that I couldn't notice a guy who was a gentleman. But I hadn't answered him!

'Of course! I'd love to. Um… should I dress up or down?'

'Down. I thought I'd keep it simple. Pick you up at 8.30?'

'Sure. See you then.' I said. I couldn't contain my smile.

'Bye.' He smiled back.

'Bye.' I said softly. He looked like he wanted to try something, but changed his mind and walked away. I was sort of disappointed.

I walked into the house in a daze. He actually asked me out. When I got into the kitchen, Britt was grinning at me.

'Let me guess, he asked you out.'

'How did you know? Did he tell Damon and then Damon told you?' I didn't really care; I just needed to talk about something trivial while my brain processed the fact that I was going on a date. I haven't been on a date since… well, I haven't been on a date in a long time. And not only any ordinary guy. Embry. It seemed fitting that he would be the first guy. It felt… right.

'No. but I do know something you don't. In fact, I know a lot that you don't. You haven't lived here that that long. And I've been through this before with Damon.'

'Embry and I are very different from you and Damon.' I said, frowning. She was bringing me out of my high.

'We'll see. Do you need some help, Mrs. Walker?'

'Yes, dear. Could you please…?' I stopped listening and when upstairs to think about what I would wear to my (sigh) date!

I was got to the stairs before I realized that I hadn't gotten permission.

'Mom. You don't mind, right? That I'm going on a date?' I called from the stairway.

'Not at all. I'm glad that you're finally going on one. We thought you were going to join a nunnery!'

I rolled my eyes at her then remembered she couldn't see me. Whatever. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH EMBRY!

**Their going on a day-ate! Their going on a day-ate! Embry wanted to ask her out sooner, but I thought it seemed desperate. I think that made him mad, because Muse has deserted me. I can't seem to concentrate enough to right a full chapter. This chapter took so long! –Nessa-**


	14. Guess Whose Coming?

CHAPTER 14: GUESS WHOSE COMING?

I was rummaging through my closet, trying to find a decent pair of jeans to go with my favorite purple top, when my cell phone rang. I ran to pick it up off my bed. And then I screamed.

'JESS! WHAT…? How are you? How did the play go? Did any talent scouts come? What did they say? Tell me EVERYTHING!' I said excitedly. I couldn't believe that she was calling me! I missed being able to go over to her house and all the early morning wake up calls of her jumping on the bed to wake me up at 6.30 in the morning on a Sunday, because she had to tell me the most important news ever. I missed HER.

'Well, the play went fantastic! Their actually were scouts and they said that I was great! They loved my voice! And they approached Amber as well! They said they have an acting gig that she might interested in. and if that comes through, one of the actresses they want to play the role can't sing, so they want me to sing her part! And I know their getting more from me than I am from them, but you can't deny, it's an amazing opportunity! But I haven't told you the best part! It'll be filmed in Seattle, so we can come visit, maybe stay at your house on the weekends and our days off! Of course, I'll have a lot more free day's than Amber, because I'll only be in the studio and she'll actually be acting but we'll still have fun! But I'll not talk about Amber since she's here and can speak for herself. Here!

I laughed as I heard Amber take the phone.

'Did you even get a word in edgewise?' she laughed. I missed them so much!

'No, but I wouldn't have it any other way. She wouldn't be Jess if she was different. Put me on speaker, I want to talk to you both at the same time. So I hear congratulations are in order. I'm so happy for both of you! Aren't you glad I moved? If I hadn't then they wouldn't have heard your voice, and you wouldn't be getting this amazing opportunity!'

'No, we're not happy you moved! We miss you!' Amber cried. I could tell that she had been spending a lot more time with Jess.

'I'm kind of glad. Not that it doesn't suck not being able to just walk over to one of you guys' house or something, but a lot of good things have happened to me here. For example, I am picking out clothes for a date right now.'

The news was met by silence. I think they were both in shock. I never dated guys in my old town. Even when a guy that they all told me I was stupid for not going out with asked me out. I just didn't date.

'Guys? Are you ok? Amber? Jess? Say something.' I was getting worried. Jess had never been speechless. Ever. The girl came out of the womb speaking. I'm serious. I didn't believe it but she showed me a recording. Not of her coming out of course, talk about gross, and bizarre, but of the doctors holding her. She was gurgling and it never stopped. The girl even talks in her sleep!

'Did you say… you're picking outfits for a date? As in you and a guy, by yourselves, in a romantic situation?' Amber asked

'Yes.' I said, wondering where this was going.

'And you agreed to this, willingly. No one coerced you or anything?' Jess added.

'No, I mean yes no one coerced me. I'm genuinely into this guy. He's funny and sweet and seems to really like me.'

'We have to get down there. As soon as we can. We have to meet this guy.' Amber said.

'Definitely.' Jess said.

'That would be amazing! You'd get to meet Brittney as well! She's my closest friend here. You'll love her. By the way, Jess, where's Trish?'

'Oh. I forgot you didn't know. Ever since the play, she's been… strange, so we don't hang out together much.'

'Ha! Try not at all! Trish went crazy when she heard about the movie deal. She started screaming about how Jess was a horrible singer and that they were probably only offering her the deal because she had sex with the scout! This is in the middle of the cafeteria.' I could practically hear Amber's eyes rolling. 'The girl's psycho! She's the kind of girl who gets married to an eighty year old when she's 22 and turns into a sociopath with a bunch of severed heads in the back trunk of her car in a hidden compartment.'

'You've been reading too many murder novels. Get a grip. The severed heads would be in a hidden room behind a bookshelf, right Jess.'

'You guys, that's mean.' Jess said, reproachfully. I actually felt a twinge of guilt. 'Really, that's just cruel. Of course they would be in the back of her closet! Everyone knows that! Really! My ears hurt from what you guys said. That was really mean.'

We all laughed. We talked about other trivial things. They loved the outfit I had planned for my date. I couldn't wait for my date and for the girls to get down here.

All this happened while Britt was downstairs baking the gateau. She and my mom were… was… odd but nice. When I finally went back downstairs. They were just taking it out of the oven. I helped them make the icing and decorating the cake. By the time we were done, it was almost too pretty to eat. I took lots of picture's and then we dug in.

It was so good.

'Mrs. Walker, you should open a bakery. This is so good!'

'I'm always telling her that. But she says, it will take away the pleasure of the unplanned for aspect of it all. She's always like "I can only bake when I feel its right. Any other time feels false. And so the cake doesn't come out good.'

We finished our slices and of course our second pieces. Then we just sat down and talked for a while. It wasn't very long because Britt had to go see Damon.

'You don't mind if a take a piece for Damon, do you? He loved your cookies.' Britt said.

'Not at all. I like boy's with healthy appetites. That way you can always tell when their sick.' My mom has a weird way of thinking. How do you think I got so spaced out and stuff?

Britt smiled a little confused but shrugged it off and cut a piece of cake to take to him. We hugged goodbye and she left. I went back upstairs to pick out my accessories.

**Another weak end. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sorry. I think I'll stop all the late night writing. It ends up bad. And it's really short, too. I should delete it, but I have a feeling the second time around it'll just be worse. Xo. Nessa.**


	15. The Big Night

**I know you all probably hate me for taking a long time to update so…..I'm sorry! Ok, I take back what I said about Nessa going overboard writing long authors notes cause she just took it to a whole new level in this chapter! –Kutsy-**

**I know Kutsy forgot to say something nice so I will: "Thanx for all your reviews" –Nami-**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

CHAPTER 15: THE BIG NIGHT

It was 8.00 Sunday night aka the night of my first date with Embry. My first date in two years. I was so nervous. I loved my outfit. My favorite top with my best jeans. Casual but I still looked nice. I think. It's hard to be self-confident when it's only your second 1st date, ever! Britt was here on my bed looking like it was the most normal thing in the world. I guess to someone who's not me, a date is the most normal thing in the world.

'Will you chill out? You're making _me_ nervous!' Britt said, putting down the magazine she was reading.

'I can't. This is only my 2nd first date!' I said, almost yelling.

'You're not serious! I never would have guessed. Well, you'll do fabulous! It's not like its some guy you don't really know, it's Embry.'

'Well, considering I've only known anyone in this town a week, by all accounts Embry should be "some guy I don't really know" but he isn't. I feel like I've known him my entire life. Is that weird?' I said. I sat down on my bed next to her.

'No! That's how I feel about Damon. It's crazy and wonderful and totally indescribable.'

It was like she was describing my feelings. It was a little unsettling, especially since I barely knew the girl and she was talking about the guy she was going to marry. But I didn't get too worried. There were big differences between her and me. I wasn't in love with Embry. I couldn't be in love with anyone, even perfect Embry. It's too soon. I couldn't handle it if I fell in love again and it happened. I couldn't take it. I barely made it the first time.

'Bree? Bree! Earth to Bree!'

'Huh?' I'd done it again. I'd gone into Breeville in the middle of a conversation!

'You do realize you can't do that on a date, right?' Britt said to me.

'I know that, I'm not stupid!' I retorted.

'I'm just saying.' She replied, raising her hands in an "I surrender" kind of way.

I'm sorry.' I sighed, apologetically. 'I'm nervous. I haven't even liked a guy since my ex, and that didn't end too well.'

'What happened?'

'Nothing. I can't talk about it. It's too soon. I can't… can't talk about it. I just want to concentrate on the fact that I am finally moving on.' In the distance I heard the doorbell ring.

'That's him!' I said to Britt. I ran down the stairs.

'I'll get it! I yelled. My mom looked at my weirdly because she was way closer to the door than I was. I shook my head at her. Her eyes suddenly got wide and she nodded and smiled. I got to the door and took a deep breath before I opened it. He was standing outside with two bouquets of flowers.

'Hi.' I said softly.

'For you.' He handed me one of the bouquets. 'And for your mom.' He said raising the other. 'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' I opened the door wider to let him in.

He passed by me, and went into the kitchen. I just stood in the doorway, smelling my flowers. They were white roses. My favorite flower. I think red roses are overrated. White roses are pure. Clean. They last longer. And their just prettier. Red kind of reminds me of blood. Blood roses.

I eventually went to put them in a vase. I found him and my mom talking and my dad shooting him death glares behind his back. I gave dad a stellar one. I call it G4. You know, glare, level 4.G4. They go up to 12. If I give you a 12, get ready to run.

'We need to go.' I told him.

'Sure. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. and Mrs. Walker.' He shook both their hands and took mine.

I led him to the front door. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he is. As we were walking down toward his car, he stopped and looked down with a slight frown of concentration. Not like he had lost something, more like he was listening to something far away.

'Is something wrong?' I asked him. Whatever he was thinking about, it was puzzling him.

'No, no.' He smiled as he opened his car door for me. He drove for a while before I remembered I wanted to ask him something.

'So, where are we going? I forgot to ask before.'

'You'll see. It's not far.' He had an amused, secretive smile on his face.

I continued to look at him. He was in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans. It seemed to be a uniform of sorts for him. He looked REALLY good in his uniform. The t-shirt was form fitting, so of course I had to struggle to take my eyes off his chest. I remembered the day of the "experiment".

'We're here.' He said snapping me out of my reverie. We were in the middle of nowhere, parked outside the edge of the forest.

'And where is here, exactly. We're not going hiking are we?' I asked as he opened the door. He got a picnic basket out and a huge blanket out of the backseat. So we're having a picnic. In the woods? He shut the door and we started walking into the woods.

'Yes and no. we are going into the woods but it's too dark to hike.'

'Oh.' He was right. You couldn't even see the sun anymore, just the last dregs of orange from the sunset. 'Why are we going into the woods?' I still didn't understand the whole woods thing.

'You'll see.'

We didn't walk too far when I noticed that the tree's started thinning out. I thought we had turned around by accident (my sense of direction is hopeless. God Bless the creators of GPS.) I was about to voice my thoughts when we entered a clearing.

It was gorgeous. There were wildflowers everywhere. I could smell jasmine everywhere. In the exact center of the clearing, there was this huge tree stump. I mean, huge. It could fit two people laying flat on the log no problem. I looked up and the stars. They were so bright out here. I finally got why he brought me here.

'You like it? I thought you would like it here more than the cemetery. You can see the stars clearer here.'

'I love it. Thank you.'

We sat down on the blanket that he spread over the giant tree stump. He started unpacking the picnic basket.

'I didn't know you could cook.' I said, impressed.

'I can't. A friend of mine, Emily helped me. She was one of the girls I was telling you about. She's Sam's girlfriend. Actually she's he's fiancé. Their getting married soon. Like in a couple months.'

'Well she's a fantastic cook. These sandwiches are amazing.' I said, taking another bite of mine. 'How did they meet?'

'She's his ex-girlfriends cousin.'

'Oh. How sad for his ex. To lose a guy you really like to someone you love.'

'It's alright. Leah fell in love with Sam's brother he never knew he had, Liam.'

Wow. 'Are all your friends' love lives so complicated?'

'Only Jacob's and I can't tell you his story. For one thing, it's so long it has a sequel. For another, Jake doesn't like his story being told a lot, so he'll have to tell it. **(It's a load of bull, of course. He just can't find a way to tell her without mentioning imprinting. Saying Jake fell in love with a baby is kind of gross, without the whole imprinting thing)**

'Are all of you in relationships? I mean Britt and Damon look like there about ready to get married, and your telling me that Sam and Emily are engaged. You all seem so in love! Is it a Quileute thing or is it just the people you surround yourself with?'

'I guess it's the people I hang out with. Sadly it doesn't stop hearts from breaking. Leah was so broken after Sam; I couldn't stand being near her for about 3 years. It's only when she met Liam that she started being an almost normal person.'

'Almost?'

'None of us are completely normal. Even you're not completely normal.' I rolled my eyes at him, and he rolled his right back. 'I guess that's what makes us normal, the fact that we AREN'T normal. I'm not making sense.'

'I understand. We're all the same because we're all unique.' I smiled at him and he smiled back. I love his smile, it goes all the way to his eyes.

We talked about totally random things. We both liked the same kind of music, except he hates the Jonas Brothers, like most guys I know. I really think that guys only say they don't like them not to seem gay. There have been times I played JoBro at the house and my brother said it was kind of cool, but he didn't know it was JoBro.

After we finished eating, we just lay down and gazed at the stars.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked me after a while.

'Nothing really. Greek mythology.'

'Oh. Why?'

'Well, Zeus in particular. You know how he was supposed to be god of the sky and king of the gods as well? It must have sucked for him. He could never enjoy the sky, he had to deal with the other gods issues.'

'Oh.'

'Like dealing with his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, trying to steal the throne. And the war of the Titans. Those kind of things.'

'What are Titans? I didn't do Greek mythology.'

'Titans are the parents of gods. They were like the gods before the gods overthrew them. You know, like Atlas, the Titan who holds up the sky? Kronos is Zeus's, Poseidon's and Hades' and a bunch of other gods' father. He ate all his kids when they were younger, all except Zeus. They were immortal so they just continued to grow normally in his stomach. Zeus tricked him into drinking something that made him throw them up. After that they weren't too fond of dear old dad. He was cut into pieces after the war of the Titans.'** (Please keep in mind I learnt all my Greek mythology from Percy Jackson books so bear with me. I love those books! Their a must read.)**

'Wow. You're really into this stuff.' He looked dazed.

'History is my favorite subject. I love learning about the past. I especially love learning about myths of ancient civilizations.'

'That's really cool. I never thought history could be interesting. I thought it was just a bunch of people killing themselves for reasons they probably found just, but I just can't see it.'

'Well, their is also that. But why focus on that? I like ancient history. The world was much simpler.' I said.

He didn't reply, just continued to stare up into the sky. After a moment, I turned to face him, and he did the same.

'Why don't you tell me the legends of your tribe? I've never heard them.' I asked curiously.

'That's because it's against tribe rules to tell the stories to the pale faces.' He said shortly. He looked nervous, and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

'Why? I mean it's not like you were reformed cannibals and didn't want anyone to know, or were you?' I said, to make him smile. It worked, but he still couldn't quite look me dead in the eye.

'No. it's just… it'll break treaties we made, and we still keep our promises, even though their severely outdated.'

'But why would the "pale faces" ' I said, putting air quotes around pale faces. 'Want you to keep a secret from them, especially since it's not really important to them. I mean it was important to your ancestors, but to min it would just have been the beliefs of people they didn't really know. Why would they not want to know? I would have been curious if it was me.'

'I don't know. I wasn't there, remember?' he joked, but he still had a weird expression on his face. He went back to his previous position. I narrowed my eyes at him, but let it go. If he didn't, or couldn't tell me, it wasn't that big of a deal.

We spent the rest of the date staring into the great beyond and talking. It was one of the best dates I had ever been on. It might even be the best date. That's not saying much, seeing as I haven't been on many, but whatever. I pouted when he told me he had to take me home.

'Why? We were having so much fun!' I complained, still pouting.

'It's coming to 11.00. You need to get home before your parents start worrying and forbid you from ever going out with me again.'

'Is their going to be an "again"?'

'Definitely. Only next time, I think we'll do something more… conventional than star gazing.' He grinned at me as I helped him fold up the blanket.

He was planning on going out with me again!

'What did you have in mind?' I couldn't believe I was being so nonchalant. Inside I was jumping up and down.

'Dinner and a movie. We'd have to agree on the movie though, beforehand. I can't sit through a chick flick.'

'I like action. So when is this date going to happen?'

'How about Friday?' we had reached the car and were driving away.

'Friday is perfect.' It would have been too far away if I wasn't sure I was going to see him tomorrow.

We drove in silence until we reached my house. He walked me to my doorstep.

_Oh no. Time for awkward doorstep moment. I wonder if he'll try to kiss me. I hope so. But at the same time, I don't think I'm ready._

'I had a great time.' I know everyone says that, but it's true! Sue me.

'Me too. Good night.' He leaned closer and I closed my eyes. I panicked internally because it had been a while since I kissed a guy, but it was unnecessary. He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I was kind of disappointed, but grateful too. I wasn't ready for that.

I entered the house and grabbed my roses to take to my room. Best date ever.

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Its 2,300 words, roughly. I wrote a lot of author notes in the middle. In case you're wondering, Embry was listening to Britt. She was telling him she needed to talk to him. Since I don't feel like writing it in a chapter, I'll just tell you. Britt tells him the little she knows about Bree's ex. You know, the subject she won't talk about even in her thoughts? You'll find out the whole story soon enough. I have a question for you, though. Should Amber or Jess become objects of Imprintion? If so, to who? Oh yeah, I forgot to explain this. Damon is a werewolf that changed when the Volturi came to exterminate the Cullens. He joined Jacobs pack after a while and imprinted on Britt soon after. Ok. Tata. Xo. Nessa. **

**PS. This also the longest author note I've ever written. It's almost a chapter itself.**


	16. Blind Mans Bluff

CHAPTER 16: BLIND MANS BLUFF

_**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER**_

Embry and I had been dating a couple of months, now. We were the official unofficial couple of La Push. He hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but since he spent practically every waking moment with me, I think he took it as a given. My mom loved him, and as much as my dad hated to admit it, he grudgingly told me I did look happier when I was with him.

I was starting to love La Push. Britt had joined the ranks as one of my best friends. She almost lived at my house, or I lived at hers. Her parents were so nice and welcoming. When I first met them, they insisted I call them Aunt Angie and Uncle Albert. They aid I'd soon be like one of the family and they were right. Damon and I were cool. I was never left alone with him though. It was like Embry and Britt didn't trust him to keep the precious secret they were hiding from me. It irritated me but I never really let it get to me. I'd find out when I find out.

Amber and Jess were coming down later on today. Their movie was starting filming next week and they had done their exams early. La Push did theirs later than normal so I had two weeks left to cram as much knowledge in my head as well as learn what they were still teaching.

Embry was driving me to the airport to pick up the girls.

'So, tell me their names again.' He said as he drove off toward Port Angeles.

'Jessica and Amber. Jessica is medium heighted and blond. She's very active. She's like the energizer bunny. Amber, on the other hand is brunette. She's very pretty, but you don't notice it at first, because of her clothes. She style is a little… eccentric. So look for a blond girl jumping around, exclaiming at everything and a brunette dressed un-normal trailing after shaking her head.'

'Your friends seem interesting. Different.'

'They are. Just promise me you won't forget their names. Or if you do, don't be obvious about it. Don't, for the love of all that is good in this world go "Hi… you" or something like that. Please. I'm begging you, I'll do anything.'

'Anything?' his smile was positively lecherous.

'Anything PG.' I amended, raising my eyebrows. He looked disappointed. 'What were you thinking?' I was genuinely curious. He usually wasn't like this. I mean, when we kissed and I want to slow it down, he doesn't complain. I remembered the first time we kissed.

It was after we'd gone out a couple of times. It was our fifth date. I knew I liked him enough to kiss him, and I was starting to think that maybe he didn't want to kiss me. I mean he didn't know about… my past. So, why was he waiting? I decided that I would kiss him if he didn't try to kiss me that night. Feminine pride and all that. You know, woman can do everything that a man can do, even initiate their first kiss. I know that's not what they were thinking when they said that, but it still applies. Right? Whatever.

So anyway, I made my decision, now I had to put it into action. He hadn't tried all night and we were approaching my doorway. We stopped and he leaned towards me to give me his customary kiss in the cheek. I turn my head and caught his mouth. He pulled away almost immediately and the insecurities started pouring in. Then he spoke.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his face was only inches away from mine.

I didn't reply, I just moved closer and kissed him again. He responded with so much enthusiasm, I couldn't believe it was the same guy who had just walked away every night.

'I wasn't thinking anything special.'

Huh? Oh, the whole PG thing.

'Yeah, you were. You looked disappointed when I said PG so you had to have been thinking _something._'

'Why are you pushing this?'

'Because, you're not normally like that. I want to know what's in your head. Especially since what's in your head is so interesting.'

'Well I'm glad you're enjoying the fact that I am a guy.'

'I am enjoying it. Very much. But you still haven't told me what you were thinking.'

'Do you really truly want to know?'

'I really truly want to know.'

'I was thinking of sneaking into your room one of these nights and spending the night. I don't mean we would have to have sex.' He said hurriedly after my eyebrows went way up at "spending the night".

'I just mean, you and me together. I miss you when you're at school. It would be easier if I saw you the entire night. We wouldn't even have to kiss.' He added after he saw that my eyebrows were still raised.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I wanted to, of course. But it was a big step. And not one people normally take. And there was the whole question of what if we got caught?

'I told you, you didn't want to know.'

'I did want to know. I'm glad I know. I just think that…' I suddenly realized that I wanted to do it. I missed him as well. It was a long 19 hours not seeing him, even though 8 hours of those were spent asleep.

'You know what?' I continued. 'I think we should do it. I mean, we'd have to wait, because I'll be sharing my room with the girls, but I miss you too.'

His smile was bright enough to light up a whole town.

We finally reached the airport in Port Angeles. The girls were filming in a small town near Forks, the town next to the reservation. We got to the waiting area and sat down. The plane had been delayed a bit so they were set to land in 15 minutes.

'How did they get this gig anyway?'

'Well, remember the play I was telling you about, the one I was supposed to be in?' he nodded. 'They both got speaking parts in it. Jess got the lead and Amber got the part she wanted. It just so happened that the director wanted fresh faces for his movie and heard about the play. He went and loved Jess' voice and Amber's acting.'

'So, if you had played lead, it would be you instead of Jess?'

'No. I don't think so. He still would have heard Jess sing. I just would sing more.'

'I've never heard you sing. Why don't you?' He asked.

'I do, just not around you.' I was too embarrassed to sing in front of Embry. What if he didn't like my voice?

'Why?' he staring at me. I hate when he does that. He developed this stare that he puts on when he knows I don't want to tell him something. It's hypnotizing and seductive and basically makes me putty in his hands. I tried to look away but his eyes just followed mine. So I closed mine.

'Are you going to tell me?'

'No.' I said, my eyes still closed.

'Then are you going to open your eyes?' he said. I could tell he was fighting off a laugh.

'Are you going to stop staring at me?'

'No.' he was really laughing at me.

'Then no, I will not open my eyes.'

'How will you see your friends if you refuse to open your eyes?'

That will be hard, but I'm not giving in. 'I'll just have to hear them.'

'And how will you get to the car?'

'I'm sure that Amber or Jess won't mind leading me around.'

'You've really thought this out, haven't you?' he said. He had finally stopped laughing.

'Yes I have. Have you stopped staring at me?'

'No, and I won't until you open your eyes.'

'That might be a problem, since I won't open my eyes until you stop staring.'

'Well, it seems we've reached an impasse.'

'I wonder who will be the first to break.' I said, raising my eyebrows. It was interesting, seeing as how my eyes were still closed. The entire conversation was interesting.

'You obviously. You'll undoubtedly want to see your friends.'

'Some how I think you'll crack before I do.'

'Want to bet on it?' he said. I could tell he was grinning again.

'Yup. I win, you're my slave for a week. You win, I'm yours.'

'Deal. Though it's not really fair, seeing as how I'm already at your beck and call.'

'Then you have nothing to lose, do you?' I taunted.

He was about to reply when we heard my name being yelled from across the room.


	17. The Girls Are Back

CHAPTER 17: THE GIRLS ARE BACK!

'!'

I felt someone jump on me. Jess was so heavy that we started tilting and we would have fallen backwards if Embry hadn't put his arm around me to steady us.

'Hey! I missed you! How have you been? You haven't changed a bit! I wish I could say you look great but I can't look at you. Where is Amber?'

'I'm right here, you just can't see me.' Amber said, giving me a hug. Or so I assume. 'Why are your eyes closed? Did something happen to them?'

'Do you have red eye?' Jess interjected.

'No! It's a long story. Girls, I want you to meet Embry.' I said, pointing in the general direction of where I assumed Embry was standing.

'Hi! I'm Jess and this is Amber.' Jess said. Embry removed his arm from around me to presumably shake their hands.

'Did he look at you when he shook your hands?' I asked quickly.

'Yeah. Why?' Amber said puzzled as to why it mattered. I sighed with relief and opened my eyes.

'I told you, you'd be the first to break.' I told Embry.

'Not fair. It's rude not to look at people when you're talking to them.'

'It's weird to keep your eyes closed when you're supposed to see someone you haven't seen in a while. I dealt with it. Deal with the fact that you lost, slave.'

'Fine.'

'Fine. Sorry girls. I'll explain. Embry was staring at me, so I told him to stop but he wouldn't so I closed me eyes. He then told me to open my eyes, but I refused to until he stopped staring, and he refused to sop staring until I opened my eyes, so we made a bet on who would break first.'

'Oh.' They said at the same time.

'You guys are so cute!' Jess said. She was jumping up and down.

'I'm glad you approve.' Embry said, smirking. I elbowed him.

'Ow.' I whimpered. I keep forgetting, he's so hard (**that sounds dirty. Hehehe)** that I hurt myself more than him when I do that.

'Sorry, it's not my fault. Next time get Damon to do that.' Embry said, rubbing my arm.

'Who is Damon?' Amber asked. We were on the way to Embry's truck.

'You know the girl I was telling you about, Britt? Well, Damon is her boyfriend.'

'So how did you guys meet?' Jess asked

'He came to pick Britt from school.'

'Are you and her related?' Amber questioned.

'No, it was a favor for D.' Embry said. We had reached the car.

'D?'

'Damon.'

'Oh! We totally forgot to tell you, Bree! The director hired another actress for a supporting role than he had originally planned, and she can't sing. Isn't that great?'

'Um… I guess. What is the director planning on doing?'

'Well, at first he was at a loss, because everyone he wanted to sing was unavailable. Then I played him a recording of you singing and he loved it! He wants you to audition!'

'Oh.' I know, that wasn't the most enthusiastic reply in the world, but I wasn't feeling very enthused.

'Why aren't you excited? If I was you I would be jumping off the walls!'

'Well, that would mean singing in front of someone I don't even know. I almost had a heart attack when I auditioned for the musical and that was only in front of our music teacher! How can I sing in front of a director!' I have severe stage fright.

'You could practice in front of me.' Embry offered.

'Thanks, Em but you're even worse than the director. If he doesn't like my voice then who cares? He's not important to me, but you on the other hand…'

'Oh, he looks like he's so in love with you that you could sing like a broken tuba and he wouldn't care!' Jess exclaimed with Amber nodding next to her.

'Whatever.' I said. I doubted that even Embry felt that strongly about me but I learned along time ago that you do not argue with Jess. You can't win.

'So, what are you going to sing for the director?' Jess asked me. We were laying on my bed in our pajamas. It was 10.00pm. We had spent a couple of hours with Embry then he had to go to work. Funny, even after all this time, I still don't know where Embry works. I definitely have to ask him tomorrow.

'I don't know, Jess. I don't even know if I want to audition.'

'You have to. I already told him that you would. I called him while we were collecting our baggage.'

'You did WHAT? Without even consulting me?'

'I thought you would be happy! It's an amazing opportunity! You're audition is on Friday next week.'

This sucks. I can't be mad at her because she was just trying to do something nice for me. She thought I would be thrilled. And if I do get the part, I will be thrilled. She's right. It is an amazing opportunity! I sighed and Jess took it as an admission to defeat.

'I knew you'd come around! So pick a song. I'll help you!' she exclaimed.

'Sshh. I know you love being loud but you're going to wake Amber up.' Amber was asleep on my other side. She tried to stay up for the conversation but she normally sleeps really early and she's afraid of planes, so of course she was exhausted. Jess told me earlier how she had scars from how hard Amber was holding her arm.

'Whatever. So, Song!' she was practically jumping up and down.

'I don't know. Something slow and simple. Nothing too loud. Acoustics are better simple.'

'Ooh. Have you been watching Glee?' **(I'm a Glee fanatic!)**

'On and off. Why?'

'Well, I know the perfect song. Jessie and Rachael sang it together the first time. Hello.'

'Oh! I love that song. And the song that Rachael sang together, something about a dream?'

'I dreamed a dream. That was really great as well but I love hello more.'

'Oh, and there are a couple of Jonas Brother songs from JONAS LA that I love. Critical and Invisible. Their so romantic.'

'Speaking of romantic, do you think Embry can sing?'

'He is pretty much perfect, but I think a perfect singing voice would be too much to ask.'

'So we can rule out being spontaneously serenaded?'

'Yes. Fortunately. I don't being serenaded sounds so romantic in books, but in reality I think it would be embarrassing.'

'I should find a way to tell Embry that. Especially if he can't sing.'

'Try to be subtle. And not your version of subtlety which is basically yelling out the information for everyone to hear.'

'I do not do that!'

'Yes you do, now can you guys please go to sleep?' Amber complained and rolled so her back was facing us.

'Oops.' Jess mouthed and lay down to sleep. I followed suit.


	18. Date Night

CHAPTER 18: DATE NIGHT.

**I can't write! I've spent **_**months**_** trying to continue this and all I get is… that. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nope. The last chapter forced, and that isn't what writing is supposed to be like! It's supposed to be… effortless. I'm trying to bring it back and it's not working. The plus side to all this that though Muse have deserted me, Tasha, the K in KVN, is writing an imprint story and should have it up very soon, so there always a silver lining to every cloud!**

I was sitting in my room practicing for my audition when Embry magically appeared in the doorway.

'Knock knock.' He said grinning.

'Come in.' I said, smiling at him. 'You didn't by chance happen to hear anything did you?' my smile turning into a grimace.

'Not a note.' He said, shaking his head at me. 'Will you at least let me go to your audition? '

'Of course! Who do you think is driving me there?'

'So I'm just a free ride to you?'

'Yup.' I said, popping the 'p' sound in yup. 'What else are boyfriends for?'

'I don't know, maybe… this?' he said, coming closer.

I grinned as his lips touched mine. I love kissing Embry. He's so warm and everything it's like kissing the sun. But in a good way. And all the electricity that passes through us could light a small third world country for a week. **(And I should know this because I actually live in a small third world country.)** He started to deepen the kiss and I bent backwards until I was lying back on the bed with Embry semi-on top of me so I could feel him everywhere but he wasn't crushing me, because the boy is _heavy!_ I was really starting to enjoy myself when…

I shot upright, almost throwing Embry off the edge of my bed.

'Are you alright?' Embry asked, reaching to touch my face.

'Yeah, I'm ok.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' I haven't thought of… _him _in ages. He's part of my past and it's going to stay that way. I shook my head and came back to my present. My future. Embry.

'So… anything brings you here in particular or you just couldn't wait to see my beautiful face again?' I said jokingly.

'Both.' He said, not joking in the slightest.

I blushed profusely. The unending crying stopped when I met Embry, thank the good Lord, but in its place came more… common place reactions. Blushing is one of them. It almost made me miss the crying. Almost.

'So what was the thing in particular that you wanted to talk about or do or… what?' I said, trying to be coherent and still concentrate on receding my blush.

'Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go star gazing tonight.'

'I'd love to.' We'd gone star gazing a couple of times since our first days but I don't feel the urgent need to go so much now that I'm with Embry. It had a lot to do with…** (If anyone is confused, I'll explain this later**

'So I'll pick you up at 8.00?'

'Perfect.'

'Where are the girls, by the way? I've just noticed they aren't here.'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'They went shopping with Britt; they wanted to get to know her without any outside influence, so I wasn't allowed to go.' I said pouting. I really need new clothes! I'm not the kind of girl who cares that much what I wear as long as I'm comfortable, but I really have no clothes to wear.

He shook his head and kissed my pout away. 10 minutes later he broke away. I frowned.

'I have to go to work.' He groaned. My curiosity picked up.

'What do you do for a living? I can't believe I don't know this! I'm such a horrible girlfriend!'

'No you're not, I just never talk about work, so you never thought about it.'

'So what do you do?'

'Well… lots of things.' He said, looking out the window a.k.a not at me.

'Like?'

'We… fix cars?' The way he said it made it sound like a question.

'Cool, who's we?'

'Jake and I… oh and Rosalie. When she wants to, there's no forcing Rose, she does what she wants to.'

'And she doesn't get fired?'

'She's the owners' daughter. Can't get fired. I really have to go.' He said, giving me a peck on the lips and getting up off the bed.

'See you at eight.' I said, already counting down the hours.

'See you at eight.' He smiled and walked down the hallway.

That was weird. Not only the part where he wouldn't look at me when he was telling me about his job, all of it. I've only just noticed when he left but he had this edge to him, a nervousness. Oh well, probably something to do with his job or something.

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I know we're just going stargazing but something tells me that something is going to happen tonight, and I never mistrust my intuition.

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed in frustration.

'What's wrong?' Amber said, as she, Jess and Britt walked into my room.

'Embry and I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear!' I exclaimed as I flopped dramatically on my bed.

'Then we arrived just in time!' Jess said. 'We got you a brand new dress! It's black and really short but you can wear it with leggings and still look amazing, because your date isn't formal, right? And I got these killer boots that are perfect for that outfit! You're going to give Embry a heart attack!' She brought out the dress and the shoes. They were gorgeous!

'Oh my God! Thank you guys so much! I love the dress! It's so gorgeous! And your shoes are amazing! This is perfect! Now I only need the perfect jewelry.'

'Well, let's see what you have.' Amber said moving toward my jewelry box. 'Ooh, this is so pretty! I've never seen you wearing it.' She said, holding up my locket.

'I've had it a long time, I just don't wear it. I used to wear it all the time and then…'

'Well, are you going to wear it tonight?' Britt asked after an awkward silence.

'Yeah. And I have the perfect hoop earrings to match' I decided. I can't live my life like that horrible time didn't exist. I have to move on. **(Aren't you happy for her? She's growing! I feel like a proud mama right now!)**

'Ok, get ready and come downstairs. I think your mom is baking a cake.' Jess said as the girls exited my room quickly. Nothing gets people to mom like the words 'my', 'mom' and 'cake'. I shook my head and went to take a shower.

**So, I said I'd explain and I am (…) is more than one person. (…) are actually 2 people. I know it doesn't seem like it in the beginning and that because initially it was 1 person, but I changed my mind on the direction of the story. So just to recap, (…) is two people.**

**I also realized I never explain KVN. For those of us who haven't seen the profile, KVN is three people. K= Kutasha a.k.a Tasha, she is the one posting this story and is currently writing her own. V= Vanessa a.k.a Nessa a.k.a Nessie a.k.a Ness a.k.a me, the author of this story. N= Nami a.k.a Namirembe, she wrote the other story on our profile (More trouble for Mallory) and helps me with ideas for this. So now you know who to complain to when the chapters don't come fast enough. Kay. Review! **

**XXOO**

**Nessie**


	19. Telling Bree

CHAPTER 19: TELLING BREE

I finished dressing and went downstairs. I smelled brownies and went straight to the kitchen. I found the girls sitting with my parents. I sat down and grabbed a brownie off the plate.

'Wow!' my mom said. My dad just whistled as the girls grinned from ear to ear.

'Thank you.'

'What do you think Embry's reaction will be?' Jess asked.

'It's not going to help him any.' Britt said. We all looked at her questioningly. 'I mean with coherency!' she said.

Weird. I'm pretty sure she's lying. I mean I know her tell. Everybody has a physical gesture they do when their lying or uncomfortable that they don't do when their ok. Embry won't look at me, Damon squints, Amber's left eyebrow twitches almost unnoticeably, and Jess actually moves her ears. Britt bites her upper lip, not her lower like most people. I've always been able to tell a person tells. My brother always joked that I would make a killing playing poker. I always planned on going to Vegas with…

'Hey are you going to answer the door or just sit there with a half eaten brownie in your hand staring at Britt. You know its Embry.' Amber teased. My mom and dad shook their heads at me as they walked out into the living room, telling me to have fun on my date.

'Sorry. In my own world there for a second.' I said to Amber and Jess as I walked towards the front door.

'You kind of do that a lot.' Jess called out after me.

I rolled my eyes at her, but of course she couldn't see. He was leaning on the doorframe looking down when I opened the door. He looked up and smiled. He was in a black top and black jeans. He looked so hot! Black looks so good on him! I realized that I was staring and blushed. He was also staring at me.

'We match! 'I exclaimed.

'You're right. Black on black.'

'I knew liked you for a reason!'

'What, my amazing fashion sense?'

'No, the fact that you're the perfect arm candy.'

His laugh boomed throughout the house. We were walking toward the kitchen so he could say hi to my parents and the girls.

'What's is so hilarious?' Britt asked, raising her eyebrows at Embry.

'Apparently, all I'm good for is arm candy.' Embry said, still laughing.

'What do you expect? The big oaf of a man you are? Though, I was thinking more bodyguard than arm candy. You're not hot enough to be arm candy.' Britt smirked. Jess and I snorted.

'Oh. And what is Damon, per se?' Embry asked.

'Now _he's_ arm candy.' Britt said and I could see Amber nodding in the background.

'Am, you can't honestly believe that Damon is hotter than Embry?' I said, unbelieving.

'Well… neither of them is my favorite flavor of ice cream but…' Amber hates tea, so instead of saying favorite cup of tea, she says ice cream. **(I hate tea. It's just weird.)** 'I'd have to say Damon comes closer than you, Em. Sorry.'

'Are you insane? I'll admit that neither of them rings my bells either, but Damon is a little… weird. A nice weird but still. Embry leaves him in the dust.'

'I'm not even going to respond to that.' Amber said, rolling her eyes.

'Only because you know I'm right.' Jess said, putting her hands on her hips.

'No. because it's absurd!'

'Are you calling me absurd?'

Britt and I just rolled our eyes and grabbed a brownie each. We had gotten used to Amber and Jess's little mini fights. They did it every now and then over the most stupid things! Like what type of toothpaste was better than the other. They got over them really easy.

'So, you guys don't mind that they are basically fighting over which of you guys has a cuter boyfriend?' Embry whispered, trying not to laugh at the girls fighting and us not caring.

'Well, they're actually arguing over who's hotter, not who's cuter and…'

'We don't really care. We feel how we feel and they feel how they feel. I was just surprised Amber preferred Damon when I asked. Whenever Damon is chilling with us, she always looks really uninterested.' Embry nodded and smiled.

'We better go." I said, looking at the time.

'Sure.'

I was laying down on the big stump next to Embry. He was really quiet and I wasn't pushing it. He seemed super nervous and that was just in the very beginning of our date! Right now he was so nervous his whole body was practically vibrating! I finally couldn't take it anymore.

'What's wrong Embry? You've been acting weird the whole night! Please tell me.' I pleaded. He just shook his head and wouldn't look at me. I was about to insist when he suddenly turned to face me.

'Have I ever told the Legends?' that's how he said it. Legends, like it was capitalized.

'The Quileute legends? No. I've always wanted to hear them though. Will you tell them to me?'

And he did. He told me about Taha Aki and the spirit warriors and about the wolves. The Third Wife. Everything. It was incredible, awe inspiring. I was lost in the world of myth, trying to picture myself in the Third Wife's shoes. Would I be able to make that sacrifice? To give my life, the thing I hold most precious, more than the typical girl, for someone I loved?

'So… what do you think?' He asked me. He still seemed on edge. Even more so than before.

'I think their amazing! I'm so glad you told them to me.' I smiled at him. 'Embry? Why are you so nervous?'

'I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it.'

'Just tell me.' I said, the smile slipping off my face.

'Well, the reason I wanted to tell you the story is… well…' he trailed off at the end.

'Just spit it out, Em.'

'Their true.'

Huh? Oh, the legends. 'I'm sorry, Embry but I'm having trouble believing that.' Wow. I didn't take Embry as a believer.

"I know it's kind of hard to believe werewolves and vampires roam the earth, but I know it's true. And I know it's true because I am one.'

'One what?' I honestly couldn't understand what he was saying, I was too busy trying to wrap my head around him believing, I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have to what he was saying.

'I'm a werewolf, Bree.'

I laughed a long time before I realized that he wasn't laughing with me.

'Wait… you're serious.'

'Unfortunately, yes.'

I was in shock. Did he really expect me to believe him? And yet I did believe him. A really big part of me wanted to laugh it off; I couldn't. I know he's not lying. My heart believed him; and my heart was breaking.

'I believe you.' I said finally, the pain evident in my voice. To me at least.

'That's good.' He said. 'I have so much to tell you and…' he leant his arm forward to touch my face but I turned my face away.

'Could we hold off on that?' I interrupted him. I could see the pain on his face from my rejection but I pressed on. 'I'm still reeling from this whole vampire/werewolf thing. It's a lot to take in. I don't think I could be able to handle anymore.'

'Of course. Do you want to go home?'

'Yes.'

'Then let's go.' He said packing up our stuff and carrying it to his car. It was a long, silent ride home. We didn't say one word to each other the car ride home until he parked outside my house.

'Thanks.' I said quietly as I opened my door to get out. 'I'll talk too you later.'

'Promise?' He asked, his eyes smoldering into mine. I nodded. I could see the anguish my silence and my pulling away from him caused him, but I knew I needed time. It really hurt me to know I'm hurting him but at the same time, I need space. Time to think. I got out of the car and was walking towards the house when I heard a window go down.

'Bree?'

'Yes?' I said turning towards the car again.

'I love you.' Before I could even think of a response, he was gone. At first I was really angry. How dare he spring this on me now? Then I realized I would do the exact same thing. If I thought I was losing him, I would do anything to make him stay as well. I sighed and entered the house.

**Dum dum dum! He's finally told her :(. For all of those people who want to kill my cat right now, I will say in my defense, this is not how I originally wrote her reaction. In my original draft, it was kind of funny. He was mumbling so she couldn't hear what he was saying and when she finally understood what was coming from his mouth, all she said was "ok". But my cousin (let's call her Weirdo) Weirdo said that it made my story seem unbelievable because no one in their right mind would react like that. She also pointed out that even Bella took some time to think before she realized that she couldn't live without Edward. So I wrote this version and her and Tasha liked it better, so I guess you're stuck with it.**

**P.S for those of you who still want to kill my cat, it's only fair to warn you. I don't have a cat. Or dog. Or even a fish. Weirdo's only has guard dogs and Tasha doesn't have pets like me. Sorry.**

**Anonymous reviewing is now up so I expect much more reviews! No chapters until you do and that would suck for me as well as you. XXOO. Nessie.**


	20. Midnight Snack Dreaming

CHAPTER 20: MIDNIGHT SNACK/DREAMING

I could barely sleep that night. I had too much in my mind. At midnight I gave up and decided the best way to sleep was to not think of sleeping. I sat up and looked around, trying to find something to do. My eyes landed on my copy of TwiDark. _Huh._ I thought. _I always wanted my life to be like a book. Now I'm in the middle of a science fiction. Guess the saying is true. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. I'm exactly in Becky's position. Both of us are in love with mythical creatures. I love Embry, I really do. But can I live with is secret? Do I love him enough to give up my safe, normal life to be with him in his paranormal and probably unsafe world? Could I give up everything that I'd worked so hard to build up after…?_

I tried to imagine my life without Embry. It hurt too much. It felt like someone ran over my heart with a 4 ton truck, backed up and ran over it again. The pain was so intense I was mildly surprised that when I looked down, I didn't see a river of blood flowing onto the bed. I held my arms to my chest to try and ease the pain **(just like Bella in New Moon!)** I knew that wasn't an option. But what was I supposed to do? I can't live with this, can't live without him. This wasn't helping me to sleep either so I decided to go downstairs to have a midnight snack, maybe it'll help me figure out what to do, or at least make me sleepy.

I got into the kitchen and saw that one of the lamps was already on. Amber was sitting on one of the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate and eating a brownie. There were two mugs and two plates. She turned and smiled.

'I knew you'd come down here eventually. I warmed enough milk for both of us and I managed to save some brownies. Sit.'

I wasn't surprised. Amber could always tell when something was wrong and how to make you feel better. It was like her sixth sense. I sat down and took a sip. It was exactly how I liked it.

We were silent for a while before I started talking.

'What would you do if you knew something about someone? Something … for lack of a better word, bad. Not dangerous or anything, at least I don't thinks it's dangerous, nor is it truly bad. It's just… I guess it's strange. That's the best way to describe it. Anyway, knowing this… thing endangers you. Not your safety or anything like that, it just endangers you. I'm not making any sense, am I?'

'No, but I think I get it. You know something that isn't bad but is bad for you. It doesn't hurt people but knowing it hurts you, right?'

'Right. So you know this about someone. Someone you know and love. What would you do?'

'Does this someone know you know?'

'Yes. They are the one who told you.'

'Well, if the person told you, they obviously love you enough for them to want you to know all about them, the good and the bad. And their probably hoping that you'll be able to forgive them, even though they know it'll be hard.'

'Yes. But what should I do? I know that that person cares about me and wants me to move past this but I don't honestly see how I can do that, but at the same time I can't cut that person out my life, I just can't. That would be like cutting out my heart like that weird octopus dude in Pirates of the Caribbean.'

That's what I love about Amber. She didn't laugh at my weird comparison or try to guess who I was talking about like Jess would. She just nodded.

'You honestly love this person.' It wasn't a question. 'Well if I loved a person that much I would try and take it one day at a time. Don't try to force anything. Step by step. Try to see if I could live with the… thing.'

I nodded and thought about it. It's the best solution. Just taking it day by day. I could deal with it. We finished our midnight snack and said goodnight. I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom still thinking about my decision. By the time I had finished brushing and was laying down on my bed to sleep I had moved past my decision and was thinking of what I was going to say to Embry. That's when I had the dream.

I was wandering the forest, which I would never do, much less now that I know there are werewolves roaming around all over the place. Anyway, I was roaming around in this white flowing dress (I know, I rolled my eyes when I was thinking about it in the morning, too.) and all of a sudden there was a weird light on the horizon that was getting brighter. It wasn't like I was moving closer to it, more like it was moving closer to me. My subconscious new I should be wary of this light, but I kept still, like the light had some kind of hypnotic spell. I stood there like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move or look away. It came closer and closer. It was shaped like a man but it had no features, it was just moving light. I was so scared of it, I was trembling but I was spellbound. The light was now an arm's reach away. I knew if it touched me, I would die. I closed my eyes and waited. All of a sudden there were these growls coming from all around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. The light and I were surrounded by giant wolves of all colors. One stepped in between me and the light, growling and snarling. The light started backing off slowly. The wolves didn't stop growling until you couldn't see The Light anymore and the forest was as dark as it was before I noticed The Light. I was now surrounded by a bunch of wolves that should have been obviously more threatening than a fucking beam of light, but I honestly felt safe with them, like they were my friends. The one in front of me was still growling slightly under its breath at the distance. I had the strangest urge to pet it, to calm it down but of course I didn't do it. Even in my dreams I have more common sense than to pet a wolf. It finally stopped after a while and turned to face me. As I stared into its familiar chocolate brown eyes knew in my soul that it was Embry. It took my breath away and woke me up.

I jolted upright in my bed. After panting and calming my heart down, I checked the time. 9.00 o'clock. I got out of bed and took a shower. As I picked out my outfit for the day I thought of that supernaturally weird dream. Firstly, I don't even own a white flowing dress, and even if I did, why would I be walking around in it in the middle of the night? In the woods no less? Who in their right mind would wear white in the woods? And a beam of light? That was the best my subconscious could come up with? Please, what is so scary about a beam of light?

_Um, maybe it was what the light beam represents?_

The sun?

_No. didn't you notice it didn't give off any heat? Cold, pale… remind you of anything?_

Oh. The Cold Ones.

_Duh! You know for a fairly bright individual, you can be extraordinarily stupid!_

'Shut up!'

_Exhibit A: talking to yourself aloud._

I am not talking to myself!

_Then who are you talking to?_

No-one! I stormed down the stairs, angry at myself. I found everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast.

'I made pancakes!' Jess said. 'Sit down and have a stack! The butters soft and the syrups warm! It'll pick you right out of the bad mood your in.'

'Who said I was in a bad mood?' I said, sitting down.

'Honey, the whole neighborhood heard you coming down the stairs.' My mom said, grinning.

'Oh. I was just having an argument with myself.' Everyone at the table raised their eyebrows at me.

_Well done, you don't sound completely demented!_

Amber mouthed 'Are you ok?' to me and I knew she wasn't talking about my talking to myself. I nodded and smiled.

**Ok, so totally embarrassing. I don't know what color wolf Embry is. Help please?**


	21. Phone Call

CHAPTER 21: PHONE CALL

**I had fun writing this chapter, as it is in different points of view as it progresses. It was interesting, being in Jacob's head post Imprintion. I thought he would be all Reneesme this and Reneesme that, but he was surprisingly normal. (I cut out all the Reneesme thoughts.) Hope you like it! -Nessa**

I sat in my room after my breakfast, staring at my copy of TwiDark again. I had the strangest urge to tear it up and throw it in the garbage. Which is ridiculous, because it was _is_ my favorite book. I half growled and hid it behind the bookshelf. I sighed and started thinking about the reason for my sudden hatred for the fantastic novel. Embry. I knew what I was going to do, but how do I see him without changing my mind and deciding to just ignore what I know. That would be such a huge mistake! It would all catch up with me and I'd break down. I need to deal with this, and then put it behind me. Like grief, which is stupid, because I haven't lost anything.

I sighed again and gave into the pressure. I picked up my phone and dialed Embry's number.

Embry POV

I had been on patrol since 6.00 am. I was really tired and exhausted and all I wanted was to go home and lick my wounds so to speak. But no, Alice had to see some vampires a little too close for comfort! Stupid bloodsucker!

_It's not Alice's fault that there's a vampire near._ Seth said, his voice, as always, happy. I hate happy.

_Really? You're always such a bucket of sunshine we never noticed._

Shut up, Leah. But even she seems… not as snippy as normal. Which for a normal, not Leah person, that's cloud nine. Why is it everyone insists on being ecstatic when I'm in the mood to be perfectly miserable?

_Maybe because you INSIST on being perfectly miserable everyfuckingday of your life. Not all of us are like that._

Please Leah. Don't make me laugh. Like you were a bouquet of roses after Sam dumped your ass for Emily!

Leah growled and attacked me. She wasn't even close to me but that girl can run! Anyways, I didn't have time to think about that, I had a very angry werewolf unrelenting on my tail, which suited me just fine. I had a lot of pent up energy that needed to be expelled and Leah healed quick. Plus she just pissed me off! Before the fight could really get started though Jake started yelling.

_Stop! Cool off. Embry go home, we don't really need you here._

Whatever. I need some sleep anyway. Party pooper. I started running towards my house, suddenly feeling the urge to get there.

Jacob's POV

_God! I hate that self absorbed jerk!_

Be easy on him, Leah. He had a rough day yesterday.

_What? His mama yell at him again?_ She said, oozing sarcasm.

No. he told Bree was a werewolf and she didn't take it too well.

_Poor dude,_ Damon said, sympathetically.

Yeah. Tell me about it. I'm kind of glad Nessie is half vampire. She wasn't even surprised that I was a werewolf. I think she would have been surprised if I wasn't part of the supernatural.

_Yeah but he's always like that! _Leah exclaimed but I could feel some sympathy flowing through her.

_Not really. He got better when he imprinted. Much better. Bree really brought out the best of him. I hope they get back together._ Seth said to Leah, who just snorted at the first part.

So do I, but he doesn't seem optimistic. He didn't even get to tell her about Imprintion. She just didn't want to hear it.

_Poor dude._ Damon said again. _I wonder what I would have done if Britt had freaked. After the whole laughing thing, she was cool about it._

_Yeah, no one has really freaked, other than Emily and she wasn't freaking because Sam is a wolf. I mean, they were all Quileute, so they knew the legends, knew we were "made" to protect them. Or were half vamp._ Quil mused.

Liam freaked, I reminded him

_Yeah but that was because he thought he would turn into a "giant dog" as he put it. He actually thought that Leah being the only female werewolf in the history of our tribe was kind of cool. _Seth interjected.

True. So if Bree gets back together with Embry, there's hope for you Seth. If you imprint on an outsider.

Bree's POV

I was about to hang up after calling for the third time when I heard a breathless

'Hello?'

Embry's POV

I finally got to the house and was in time to hear my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it off my floor and answered it without checking the caller ID.

'Hello?'

'Embry?' the most beautiful voice said back at me. **(Thought I'd make him a bit sappy here.)**

'Bree.'

Bree's POV

'Bree.'

I was quiet. I had no idea what to say. It had never been this awkward. Ever. Not even in the post first date pre second date phone call. You know the one where you had a good time and you think they had a good time, but you can't be too sure and you want to go out with them again, but you're not sure they want to? It was even worse than that. But I need to stop the brain rambling.

'Embry.' I said again, buying time to think of something to say.

'Bree.' He said back.

My turn to speak. I still don't know what to say. Should I just tell him everything over the phone? Or should we go out? I want to see him, I realized.

'Do…'

'I wa…' we spoke at the same time and then did that awkward thing of waiting for the other person to go first. 'Do you want to come over? I need to talk to you.' I said finally.

'Sure. What time?' he said. He sounded relieved; like he was scared I was going to break up with him over the phone or something. Which I so wouldn't do. I'm not Joe Jonas or someone.

'Um… around 10ish, unless you're busy then.'

'No. I'm good I'll see you then. Goodbye Bree.'

'Bye.' I said softly and hung up.

Embry's POV

I sat and stared at the phone long after we had both hung up. Saying goodbye to her almost killed me. It felt too permanent; like it would be the last time I would ever speak to her. Which is ridiculous because I'm going to see her in a couple of hours anyway.

What did she want to talk about? Me being a werewolf? Or us breaking up? Just the thought made my heart ache. Not a dull throb, but a like someone carved a hole in my heart with a rusty table knife. Bree. I can't live without her. What am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to be whatever my imprint needs, but what if she decides she needs me out of her life? I would have to do it, even though it would kill me. The pain in my chest intensified. Now it was my heart being carved out by a wooden spoon.

I could just be jumping the gun, I told myself. She could want to see me to tell me that she doesn't care I turn into a giant wolf, that she loves me anyway. The pain went back to just unbearable, as opposed to want–to-kill-myself intense pain. Unable to think of anything else, I lay down on my bed and waited for the longest hours of my life to pass.

Bree's POV

I sat and stared at the phone long after we had both hung up. What am I going to say to him? I know what I decided, but how do I put it into words?

Embry, I know you're a wolf and it scares the crap out of me, but I love you so I want to take it one day at a time?

Embry, know you would never hurt me, but I don't know about this whole werewolf thing? How about we just take one day at a time?

None of those would work. What am I going to do?

_Wait till you see him. The words will just come._

Wow. Actually helpful advice. Where was the bitchy comment? The sarcastic remark?

_I just tell you what you need to hear. Nothing more nothing less. And you could say thank you once in a while you know. It wouldn't kill you._

Thanks. Happy?

_Now who's the sarcastic one?_

Shut up. I have to think. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. With that on my mind, I lay down on my bed and waited for the longest hours of my life to pass.

**So, did you like it? I know most of you would have thought that they would be back together by now, but it was not to be. It should be in the next chapter though. I don't know because Bree has yet to live it so I have yet to write about it.**

**Thank you so much to all you who have reviewed and added us to favorite author and stories' list! We really appreciate it! xoxo Kutsy**


End file.
